ELES SÃO COMO NÓS
by Anne Sullivan
Summary: Sam e Dean conhecem três caçadores, e com eles vão descobrir que possuem muita coisa em comum. Será tudo uma grande coincidência?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

_**Personagens:**_

**Dean**** e ****Sam****: **Não necessitam apresentações, não é verdade?

**Adrienne****Sullivan****:**_tem 24 anos, após a morte da mãe cuida de seus irmãos como se fossem seus filhos, apesar da pouca diferença de idade entre eles. Esta disposta a dar a própria vida para protege-los. Conheceu __Jhon__ quando era criança e desde então tem uma profunda admiração por ele.Vai deixar o mais velho dos irmãos __Winchester__ fascinado e ao mesmo tempo confuso. Guarda um grande segredo sobre seu irmão __Kevin__ o caçula dos irmãos Sullivan_.

**Kevin Sullivan: **_18 anos, jovem que sonha em cursar a faculdade, apesar da tragédia que aconteceu com sua familia, ele não tem o mesmo desejo de vingança dos irmãos, o que faz com que ele e seu irmão __Ryan__ vivam discutindo, tem na __irmã__ a melhor amiga, e __mãe__, não por acaso as vezes a chama assim._

**Ryan Sullivan: **_22 anos, o irmão do meio, acha que sua irmã protege demais seu irmão Kevin, é totalmente contra a ida do irmão a faculdade, mas pela irmã acaba concordando, é um rapaz decidido, corajoso e genioso, tinha em Jhon um pai. __Imagina que sua irmã tem um __segredo__ que envolve a familia, mas não faz __idéia__ da dimensão e da gravidade desse segredo._

_**Capitulo 1 -**_

_Sam e Dean estavam no RoadHouse, tomando uma cerveja, quando três pessoas uma mulher e dois homens, entram no bar._

_Eles chegam felizes, deixando os irmãos e todos os que estavam no bar desconfiados e ate assustados. Menos Hellen que já conhecia, a algum tempo aquele trio animado._

Adrienne: Hellen tequila e uma rodada pra todos por minha conta, meu garoto aqui vai pra Faculdade.

Kevin: Mãe não é pra tanto

Adrienne: Como não, vai realizar seu sonho Kevin, e eu estou muito orgulhosa de você.

Ryan: Pelo jeito sou voto vencido, se não tem outro remédio vamos comemorar .

Adrienne: Ah Ryan não seja estraga prazer, eu sei que no fundo você também esta orgulhoso.

Sam: Hellen quem são eles?

Aquele ali de boné chamou ela de mãe, mais ela não tem idade pra isso, ela deve ser mais nova que eu.

Dean: Vai ver que o formól que ela usa é melhor que o seu Sammy.

Sam: Cala a boca Dean, então Hellen quem são?

Hellen: São os irmãos Sullivan, são caçadores, excelentes por sinal e muito unidos, desde que a mãe morreu Adrienne cuida dos irmãos como filhos. O mais novo a chama de mãe pois não conheceu outra, ela morreu num incêndio quando ele tinha seis meses.

_Os irmãos se olham intrigados, será que aquele rapaz, era um dos mediuns assim como Sam?_

_De repente Kevin levanta e propõe um brinde_

Kevin: A minha mãe, irmã, e melhor amiga, a quem eu sempre pude contar em todos os momentos, que me ensinou tudo o que eu sei, que me deu liberdade pra escolher o meu caminho e sempre me apoiou em todas as decisões.

Ao meu irmão Ryan que apesar de ser um prego, me ensinou a ter coragem, a não abaixar a cabeça pra ninguém e principalmente me ensinou a conquistar o mulherio.

E também... a John Winchester!

Kevin, Ryan e Adrienne: Ao Jhon !!

_Dean e Sam nesse momento não aguentam a curiosidade e se aproximam dos três_

Dean: Vocês realmente conheceram Jhon Winchester ?

Ryan: Pra que quer saber ?

Adrienne: Ryan olhe a educação.

Dean: Somos filhos dele eu sou Dean e esse é meu irmão Sam

Adrienne: Tenho um enorme prazer em conhecer vocês, seu pai foi um grande homem e eu sinto muito pela partida dele. Sentem-se conosco.

Sam: Obrigado

Adrienne: Hellen mais tequila e por favor deixe a garrafa

Dean: Pra uma garota você bebe muito, é alcoólatra?

Ryan: Veja como fala com a minha irmã, e não sei pra que os convidou pra sentar, que eu saiba estávamos comemorando e ...

Adrienne:Ryan não vou falar outra vez, esses são os filhos do Jhon que foi quase como um pai pra você, então no mínimo respeite a memória dele.

_Dean e Sam se olharam assustados, pai? Como? Agora sim eles não entendiam mais nada._

Adrienne: Desculpem meu irmão ele gostava demais do Jhon e ainda não superou a morte dele.

Sam: È tem sido difícil pra nós também.

Adrienne: Bom primeiro vamos as apresentações, eu sou Adrienne Sullivan, esses são meus irmãos Kevin e Ryan, seu pai falava muito de vocês.

Sam: Como vocês se conheceram?

_Nesse momento o celular de Adrienne toca ..._

Adrienne: Pode falar

Ok! Deixa com a gente

Ryan: Pra onde vamos?

Adrienne: Orlando, tio Larry disse que é um polthergaiste,

Ryan: Posso ir sozinho então.

Adrienne: Não eu vou com você e sabe a razão.

Você Kevin volte pra casa e já sabe...

Kevin: Pô Adrienne justo hoje, achei que poderíamos ao menos um dia, fingir ser uma familia normal.

Ryan: Você é mesmo um egoísta, o mundo não gira ao seu redor, você já tem o que queria não é, vai pra faculdade, então chega de ser criança, e faça o que a Adrienne mandou.

Kevin: Cale a boca que não estou falando com você!

Adrienne: Já chega dessa briga, sabem que não gosto disso, Kevin, sinto muito sei que prometi que hoje seria diferente, mas você sabe pessoas precisam de nossa ajuda, esse é o caminho que eu e o Ryan temos que seguir, respeite.

E vocês desculpem mais uma vez, vocês são irmãos e também caçadores devem ter suas brigas de vez em quando.

Sam: É as vezes

Dean: Melhor dizer todo dia rsrsrs

Adrienne: Temos que ir agora, deixemos nossa conversa pra outra oportunidade.

Sam: Tudo bem a gente entende

Kevin: Adrienne posso ficar só mais um pouco quero falar com a Hellen, prometo que em 20 minutos vou embora.

Adrienne: Tudo bem

Sam, Dean foi um prazer conhecer vocês espero realmente que nos reencontremos.

Sam: Nós estamos sem trabalho vocês não querem ajuda?

Ryan: Não obrigado, só iriam atrapalhar.

Dean: Escuta aqui com que você acha que esta falando.

Ryan: Com um cara metido a gostosão que não para de olhar a minha irmã e escuta bem vai tirando seu cavalinho da chuva, porque se você se atreve a chega perto dela eu juro que você vai ser minha próxima caça.

_Dean Ruborizou, estava tão a vista que ele admirava a beleza da jovem caçadora?_

_Adrienne apenas sorriu e tentou amenizar aquele inicio de discussão._

Adrienne: Ryan chega não temos tempo a perder, Sam obrigada, mais eu e Ryan nos entendemos melhor sozinhos, não estamos duvidando da capacidade de vocês, sei que são excelentes, filhos de quem são, não poderia ser diferente.

Kevin Juízo

Hellen Obrigada e se o garoto em 20 minutos não estiver indo pra casa, pode expulsa-lo rsrs

Hellen:Ok Adrienne, você e Ryan se cuidem.

Ryan: Pode deixar tchau irmão nos vemos em casa.

_Assim Adrienne e Ryan vão para a cidade de Orlando, Ryan até tenta uma conversa com a irmã sobre o encontro com os irmãos Winchester, no entanto, ela desvia do assunto, o que deixa Ryan ainda mais desconfiado, a irmã realmente escondia algo dele e de seu irmão, disso ele não tinha mais duvidas, mais será que isso estava relacionado a familia de Jhon? _


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin: Então Hellen Cadê a Jo?

Hellen: Caçando, de vez em quando manda postais

Quer dizer que o senhor vai pra faculdade? Vai abandonar as caçadas é?

Kevin: ah Hellen essa não é a vida que sonhei pra mim, sei que o Ryan esta magoado por que vou morar fora mas ele também teve a mesma oportunidade que eu e quis ficar.

Hellen: Eu me lembro a Adrienne sempre deixou que vocês tomassem as sua decisões.

Kevin: O Ryan preferiu continuar caçando eu quero algo diferente acho que a faculdade vai ser uma boa.

Hellen: E como vai o seu tio Larry?

_Dean e Sam assistem a conversa animada de Kevin e Hellen, parecia que eles se conheciam a muito tempo, tudo aquilo estava deixando Dean nervoso, queria resposta para as milhões de perguntas que se formavam em sua cabeça, decidiu então, que iria te-las naquele momento._

Dean: Então Kevin, já que você ficou porque você, não nos conta como conheceram nosso pai?

Kevin: Olha cara, bem que eu queria mas tenho que ir embora se eu bem conheço a minha irmã daqui a exatos 15 segundos vai ligar aqui pra sabe se eu já sai e daqui a 2 horas vai liga pra casa pra saber se já estou lá.

_Nisso o telefone do bar começa a tocar..._

_Hellen: _RoadHouse

Adrienne!!

_Kevin faz sinal pra que Hellen diga que ele já saiu_

Hellen: Já sim, logo ele deve estar em casa

Ok tome cuidado

Kevin sabe que não gosto de mentir pra sua irmã.

Kevin: Hellen fico te devendo uma, e fica sossegada que a mamãe não vai descobrir, to indo.

Ei vocês podiam nos visitar, essa história é longa e seria melhor vocês falarem com a minha irmã, esse aqui é nosso endereço, deixa eu vê..., hoje é sexta feira, quase certeza que a Adrienne volta na segunda-feira., apareçam lá na terça.

Sam: Tudo bem fica combinado então.

Dean: Sua irmã pelo jeito é muito previsível,

Kevin: Não sei em que sentido você quer dizer, mas se for em relação a mim e ao meu irmão ela é sim, mas chega tenho que ir nos vemos na terça.

_Nisso, Kevin vai pra casa, tinha que chegar antes que sua irmã soubesse do seu atraso._

_Dean estava cada vez mais confuso não entendia o mistério que envolvia aqueles três, a preocupação que Adrienne tinha com os irmãos, qual a ligação que Jhon teria com eles? Por que seu pai nunca falara dos irmãos Sullivan?_

_Sam ao contrário de Dean estava mais assustado com a semelhança dele com Kevin, e a aparente semelhança de Ryan com Jhon, se lembrou de quando ele contou ao pai que queria fazer faculdade, lembrou-se da pior briga que já tivera com ele, via que Kevin apesar de ser de uma familia de caçadores e ter perdido a mãe quando bebê assim como ele, era feliz, tinha uma paz no olhar que jamais havia visto talvez isso se devesse a irmã mas aquela duvida que lhe assombrara de inicio se Kevin seria um medium ainda existia._

_De fato os irmãos não veriam a hora para que terça feira chegasse, dia em que teriam respostas para todas as suas perguntas._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_O fim de semana terminou o dia em que Sam e Dean encontrariam os irmãos Sullivan estava próximo, e a ansiedade que ambos sentiam aumentava cada vez mais... O que eles não sabem é que os Sullivan estão mais ligados aos Winchester do que eles podem imaginar._

_Chega a terça-feira e os Winchester se dirigem a casa de Adrienne_

Dean: Anda Sammy!

Será que a Bela adormecida podia fazer o favor de levanta e se arruma logo?

Sam: É Sam! E depois esta com essa pressa por que?, ah já sei esta querendo vê a Adrienne não é?

Dean: Vou fingir que não escutei isso. Vai me dize que você também não ta curioso com essa história? Eu não acho coincidência eles conhecerem nosso pai, e a mãe deles ter morrido num incêndio exatamente como a nossa mãe.

Sam: É isso eu sei, e pra piora o Kevin tinha seis meses quando isso aconteceu.

Dean: To falando tem coisa ai e a gente tem que descobrir.

Sam: Então tá já que você esta com tanta pressa, já levantei, só vou tomar um banho e nos vamos.

Dean: Ta mais vai logo, que eles não moram tão perto daqui.

_Dean e Sam chegam em Columbus cidade onde os irmãos Sullivan moram._

Dean: É aqui que eles moram?

Sam: Esse é o endereço que o Kevin deu.

_A casa se localizava num bairro nobre da cidade, o que mostrava que os Sullivan tinham um certo poder aquisitivo._

Dean: Vai Sam toca a campainha!

Sam: Que foi Dean ta sem coragem rsrsrs

_**Ding dong...**_

Kevin: Que bom que vieram

Ryan: Quem é Kevin?

Dean: Que casinha bagunçada, é assim que recebem as visitas? Se quiser eu pago a faxineira.

Sam: Dean!

Ryan: Olha aqui seu idiota, senão reparou tivemos uma visita não tão agradável como vocês, ontem a noite.

Dean: Do que você ta falando?

Sam: Espera isso aqui é enxofre, quer dizer que . . .

Kevin: Exatamente um demônio e levou a Adrienne.

Ryan: Agora se nos dão licença temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer do que ficar aqui de conversa fiada. Vem Kevin, vamos buscar a Adrienne.

Dean: Calma ai cara se quiser nós podemos ajudar vocês a encontra-la.

Kevin: Ryan Não sei se é uma boa idéia, depois de ontem . . .

Sam: Depois de ontem?

Ryan: Não é nada, mas com certeza precisamos de ajuda, então nesse caso, nos aceitamos.

Kevin: Mas Ryan . . .

Ryan: Calado Kevin, se não notou a situação é grave, bom, primeiro temos que descobrir pra onde a levaram.

Sam: Por que não nos contam exatamente o que aconteceu?

Ryan: Tudo bem ontem a noite . . .

**Flashback**

Kevin: Que bom, até que enfim chegaram... Tô vendo que deu tudo certo.

Ryan: Claro irmãozinho, você esta diante dos melhores caçadores dos Estados Unidos.

Adrienne: Ryan, não exagera, nossa como é bom estar em casa, vou tomar um bom banho e depois fazer o jantar, pois se bem conheço você Kevin, deve ter comido pizza o fim de semana inteiro.

Kevin: Ah! Mãe nem vem com o sermão, sabe que detesto quando me trata como criança.

Adrienne: Nem vou responder, pois estou muito cansada pra isso.

Ryan: Hoje você descansa, mas depois temos que conversar.

Adrienne: Sobre o que?

Ryan: Os Winchester, você fugiu do assunto todos esses dias, mas agora não adianta, quero saber porque aquele nervosismo quando encontramos com eles?

Kevin: Falando neles, eles vem aqui amanhã!

Adrienne e Ryan: O Que?

Adrienne: Deu nosso endereço a eles?

Kevin: Claro como eles chegariam até aqui?

Ryan: Deixe eu adivinhar, querem saber como conhecemos o Jhon?

Kevin: Isso.

Adrienne: E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO FALAR SOBRE ISSO ?

NÃO DEVIA TER FEITO ISSO SEM A MINHA AUTORIZAÇÂO.

Kevin: Calma Adrienne, achei que não tinha nada demais, afinal de contas temos muita coisa em comum.

Adrienne: Eles não tem nada haver com isso.

Ryan: Quer dizer que tem alguma coisa, o que esta escondendo?

Adrienne: Nada, não to escondendo nada, so acho que há coisas que desrespeitam somente a nossa familia, mas vejo que os dois não se importam em tornar nossa vida publica, sou voto vencido, então que seja.

Vocês podiam ir ao supermercado, comprar sorvete e mais algumas coisas já que amanhã teremos visitas ilustres.

Ryan: Tudo bem é só falar o que é pra gente comprar.

_Kevin e Ryan não entenderam a súbita explosão da irmã, ela tinha sido tão amigável, simpática com os filhos de John, mas ao saber da visita deles parecia odia-los. E logo em seguida concordara e mudara de assunto. Os irmãos sabiam que quando Adrienne fazia isso era sinal que queria ficar sozinha, decidiram não questiona-la . . . pelo menos por enquanto. . . eles ainda voltariam a conversar. _

Ryan: Você entendeu alguma coisa?

Kevin: Depois de hoje duvido até que dois mais dois são quatro, ela nunca gritou comigo assim. O que será que ela tem?

Ryan: Não sei mas acho que amanhã com a chegada dos Winchester vamos ter a resposta.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 **

_Assim que os irmãos saem Adrienne decide ir para o seu quarto enquanto sobe as escadas, ela pensa:_

Adrienne: " Devo ter assustados os garotos, como posso falar com Dean e Sam se eu escondo coisas dos meus irmãos? Parece que quanto mais eu tento afastar o Kevin dele, mais ele se aproxima, Talvez eu esteja enganada, talvez se nos unirmos possamos acabar com aquele maldito...

È quem diria eles herdaram a beleza de John, será que o caráter também?

Acho que chegou a hora de falar a verdade."

_Adrienne chega ao seu quarto e ao abrir a porta . . ._

Adrienne: Quem é você?

...: Calma Vim fazer uma visita e trazer um recado, ele ainda não esta pronto, por isso não se assuste.

Adrienne: Que maravilha! Só me faltava essa, até os demônios resolveram conhecer a minha casa vocês não tem nada mais interessante pra fazer no inferno?

Demônio:Olha como fala, sabe que em pouco tempo virei busca-lo.

Adrienne: Não se eu impedir.

Demônio: Impedir você? Não se aguenta em pé, pensa que não sei, das noites de insônia, das terríveis dores de cabeça, dos pesadelos, você esta lutando contra uma coisa que não tem cura você vai morrer, e vai chegar a hora que não poderá proteger seus irmãos.

Adrienne: Pode até ser mais enquanto eu respirar eu juro que você não vai chegar perto dele, e que vou acabar com cada um de vocês.

Demônio: Ta fingi que eu acredito, mas por hora a chefia mandou te chamar. Sabe como é, o Kevin pode não estar pronto, mas a maioria esta quase, principalmente o Sam então. . .

Adrienne: Quer dizer que já sabem. . .

Demônio: Do encontro de vocês? Ah por favor não me decepcione, achei que fosse mais esperta.

Adrienne: Tá mas quem disse que eu vou?

_Adrienne estava pronta para jogar agua benta no demônio, quando ele é mais rápido e a joga na parede._

Demônio: Bem que ele disse que essa era a sua resposta. Bom se não vem por bem. . .

_Adrienne fica desacordada, enquanto isso Ryan e Kevin chegam em casa. _

Ryan: Adrienne chegamos!

Kevin: Vem Adrienne comprei aquele sorvete que você gosta!

Ryan: O que é isso?

Enxofre!

Kevin: Adrienne!!

Demônio: A cavalaria está chegando, bem na hora.

_Kevin e Ryan pegam suas armas e sobem correndo até o quarto de Adrienne eles atiram no demônio com a arma que contem balas de sal, mas esta não funciona. _

Demônio: Ei garoto isso só funciona com a terceira divisão.

_Num piscar de olhos Ryan e Kevin estavam presos na parede e vêem Adrienne acordar._

Kevin: Mãe você ta bem?

Adrienne: Tirando a dor de cabeça. . .

Ryan: Graças a Deus

Demônio: Ei não pronuncie esse nome na minha presença.

Ryan: Maldito, o que você quer em?

Demônio: Com você nada, o assunto aqui é com a sua doce irmãzinha.

Me desculpem rapazes mas ela vai dar uma voltinha comigo, não se preocupem ela estará em ótimas mãos, ah e não a espere ela vai chegar tarde, ou talvez nem chegue tudo vai depender . . .

Kevin: Depender do que?

_Nesse momento o Demônio olha pra Kevin _

Demônio: De você

Kevin: De mim por que?

Demônio: Pergunte a sua irmã?

Kevin: Do que ele ta falando Adrienne?

Adrienne: Não é nada Kevin. Sabe que Demônios mentem.

Demônio: Como você não é Adrienne?

_Nesse instante o Demônio vai se aproximando de Kevin Lentamente._

Adrienne: Se afasta dele agora, não ouse tocar no meu irmão.

Demônio: Ora Adrienne, já disse que hoje o assunto é com você, por enquanto seus irmãos vão ficar livres.

_Num estalar de dedos, o Demônio faz com que Kevin e Ryan caiam desacordados e com isso ele e Adrienne desaparecem._

**Fim do Flashback**

Ryan: E foi isso só acordamos hoje de manhã

Kevin: Só queria entender o que eu tenho haver com isso?

Ryan: com certeza nada, ele só queria te confundir e nos jogar contra a Adrienne, você sabe muito bem que se houvesse alguma coisa ela contaria, ela jamais mentiu pra gente.

Kevin: Ta mais pra que dizer tudo aquilo então.

Ryan: Não sei mas isso não importa, tudo o que quero agora e achar nossa irmã.

Kevin: Como se eu não quisesse o mesmo.

Ryan: Sinceramente as vezes parece que não, vive chamando ela de mãe, mas nem de longe a trata como tal.

Kevin: Escuta aqui eu a amo tanto ou mais que você. E também estou com medo, e se essa altura. . .

Dean: Ai vocês dois acho que não é hora pra discutir a relação, vocês querem trazer sua irmã de volta não é?

Ryan: Obvio

Kevin: Sem duvida

Dean: Então vamos nessa.

Sam: O Dean tem razão, fiquem calmos, nos vamos encontra-la, mas com certeza vamos precisar de ajuda, vou ligar pro Bobby.

Dean: Boa idéia Sam.

Ryan: Quem é esse Bobby?

Dean: Um amigo da familia.

Sam: Alo Bobby

Bobby: Oi Sam Como estão você e o Dean?

Sam: Bem, na medida do possível, precisamos de ajuda.

Bobby: O que aconteceu?

Sam: Estamos em Columbus e uma garota, uma caçadora Adrienne Sullivan. . .

Bobby: Me passa o endereço já estou indo pra ai.

Sam: Pronto já liguei pro Boby.

Dean: E ele ta vindo pra cá?

Sam: Tá sim... Estranho

Dean: Estranho o que?

Sam: Ele nem me deixou falar só foi eu citar o nome da Adrienne que ele disse que vinha pra cá.

Dean: Ei Ryan, por que não nos disse que conhecia o Boby?

Ryan: Mas eu não conheço muito menos o Kevin.

E creio que a Adrienne também não.

Dean: E eu que achava que a nossa familia era estranha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_Algum tempo depois Bobby chega a casa dos Sullivan trazendo consigo mais segredos._

Sam: Bobby que bom que chegou esses são Ryan e Kevin irmãos da Adrienne.

Bobby: Meu Deus como cresceram, Estão enormes, pena que seu tio tenha afastado vocês.

Ryan: Pera ai conhece a gente?

Bobby: Seu pai e eu eramos amigos, caçavamos juntos de vez em quando. Vi todos vocês nascerem.

Ryan: E como eu não lembro de você?

Bobby: Você era muito pequeno, pra lembrar.

Kevin: E porque a Adrienne nunca falou de você?

Bobby: Vejo que não sabem muito da sua irmã.

Ryan e Kevin: Como assim?

Bobby: Depois falamos sobre isso, a prioridade agora é a Adrienne me contem o que aconteceu?

Dean: O negocio é o seguinte...

Boby: Ele esta adiantado.

Dean: Ele quem?

Bobby: Nada, temos que encontra-la, só espero que ela não faça nem um acordo idiota.

Dean:Da pra para com a enrolação e ser mais claro?

Bobby: Depois temos que correr.

_Nisso Sam tem uma visão, ele vê Adrienne amarrada num galpão, falando com alguém ou alguma coisa. Por sorte ele conseguiu ver o nome do nome do lugar._

Dean: Sammy Você ta bem?

Sam: É Sam!

Dean: É ele ta bem.

Sam: E to sim já sei pra onde a levaram.

Ryan e Kevin: Pra onde?

Sam: Um galpão abandonado, tinha uma placa na fachada escrito, Sullivan Company.

Ryan: Um dos antigos depósitos do papai

Kevin: O que estamos esperando?

Dean: Calma ai apressadinho temos que pensar num plano, pois com certeza, eles estão esperando que vocês vão atras dela.

Ryan: Então ta vamos fazer o seguinte. . .

_Com a ajuda dos Winchester e de Boby, Kevin e Ryan planejam uma forma de resgatar Adrienne. Enquanto isso..._

Adrienne:Vai me deixar amarrada até quando?

Demônio: Até ele chegar.

Adrienne: Mas que saco pensei que demônios fossem pontuais.

...: E somos.

Adrienne: Até que enfim, afinal de contas o que você quer?

Yed: Fazer um acordo com você.

Adrienne: Não to interessada.

Yed: Mesmo que esse acordo te de a chance de salvar seu irmão?

Adrienne: Do que você esta falando?

Yed: Simples, todos sabem que esta morrendo, quero dizer, todos menos os seus irmãos, e bom posso cura-la e assim você terá a chance de proteger seu doce irmãozinho e assim quem sabe você pode até conseguir salva-lo.

Adrienne: O que você quer em troca?

Yed: Que você mate Dean Winchester

Adrienne: Só pode ta brincando.

Yed: Ora Adrienne, pense bem com o Sam livre do Dean poderei controla-lo e assim talvez não precise mais do Kevin, você só tem a ganhar, você e seus irmãos juntos e felizes.

Adrienne: Quem me garante que se eu fizer isso meu irmão ficará a salvo?

Yed: A minha palavra é claro. Ao contrario de vocês humanos, nos cumprimos nossos acordos.

Pense Adrienne, pense bem é uma oportunidade unica.

Adrienne: E seu eu não aceitar?

Yed: Vou ser bonzinho e vou acabar com seu sofrimento, digamos não de uma forma muito agradável se é que me entende.

Tem uma hora pra responder

_Yed e o outro demônio se afastam deixando Adrienne sozinha, os dois começam a conversar._

Demônio: Senhor tudo está como o planejado, eles já estão vindo resgata-la, mas até agora nada do garoto, somente o Winchester teve a visão.

Yed: Vejo que teremos que acelerar as coisas, chame a Sarah, diga pra ela se aprontar.

_Enquanto isso Dean Sam, Bobby, Kevin e Ryan estão a caminho do galpão, sem saber ao certo o que pode acontecer e Dean nem sonha que a mulher que ele esta tentando salvar possa se tornar sua assassina. Será que Adrienne aceitará a proposta do Yed?_


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Adrienne estava vivendo um dilema, talvez essa fosse a solução, tudo o que ela precisava era uma chance de salvar o irmão mais novo de um destino demoníaco, mas matar Dean. . . o filho do homem que salvou a sua vida e a de seus irmãos? Não ela não era ingrata muito menos uma assassina, se o demônio temia tanto o mais velho dos Winchester é por que ainda havia esperança, decidiu arriscar.

Yed: Então Adrienne qual a sua resposta?

Adrienne: É obvio que não irei aceitar, faça o que quiser comigo, já estou com o pé na cova mesmo.

Yed: Vejo que não perdeu seu senso de humor, vou sentir falta dele.

Sarah!!

Sarah: Senhor.

Yed: Faça seu trabalho.

Nesse instante Sarah começa a bater em Adrienne, apesar de estar amarrada Adrienne até que consegue acertar alguns chutes no demônio, mas nada que surtisse muito efeito, nessa mesma hora algo inesperado acontece, enquanto Adrienne é torturada Kevin tem a visão, ele não só assisti o sofrimento da irmã como também sente a sua dor.

Kevin: Ai minha cabeça!

Ryan: Kevin o que foi?

Kevin!

Sam me ajuda aqui.

Kevin volta a si e conta a todos o que aconteceu.

Ryan: Só me faltava essa, agora você também?

Kevin: Precisamos encontra-la eles vão mata-la.

Dean: Vamos entrar cada um sabe o que fazer.

Eles entram no galpão, encontram Adrienne e a cercam, Sam começa a fazer alguns símbolos, para prender os demonios e iniciar o exorcismo, Adrienne já estava sem forças, sangrando muito, eis então que o Yed aparece.

Yed: Pode ir Sarah é o suficiente por enquanto.

Então Adrienne, sua resposta ainda é não?

Adrienne: Não vou fazer seu servicinho sujo.

Yed: Pense bem, pode salvar a sua familia.

Ryan: O que?

Yed: Ah que feio escutando atrás da porta, sua irmã não te deu educação?

Ah esqueci você não é o preferido dela, sabia que ela nem se importa com você?

Quer saber o por que?

Adrienne: Cala a boca, Ryan não se esqueça demônios mentem.

Yed: Dean, Bobby e Sam podem sair sei que vocês estão aqui.

_Nesse instante o demônio prende todos na parede._

Yed: Realmente acreditaram que poderiam vir aqui sem que eu soubesse?

Achei que fossem mais inteligentes.

Dean: Maldito, eu acabo com você.

Yed: Quanta hostilidade, só não vou responder, por que hoje tenho assuntos a tratar com os Sullivan não com os Winchester, mais fique calmo a sua hora também vai chegar e logo será você que estará no lugar da Adrienne.

Sam: Como assim?

Yed: Chega de papo, então Ryan você pode ir já que não é um dos Sullivan, não me interessa.

Adrienne: Desgraçado, Ryan não ouça o que ele diz.

Yed: Ta vendo Ryan, ela não ficaria tão nervosa se fosse mentira, ela não te ama, por que você não é irmão dela.

Ryan: ISSO É MENTIRA

Yed: Pense bem Ryan

Se a Adrienne, tivesse que escolher entre salvar você e Kevin, quem você acha que ela escolheria? Junte as peças o que você ouve desde sempre?

Ryan: Cuide do Kevin

Yed: há há há há não falei, você é o irmão rejeitado. Pobrezinho

Yed: E você Kevin meu garoto, fez um bom trabalho hoje, olha Sam é melhor tomar cuidado, tem um ótimo concorrente, to até em duvida pra quem vai minha torcida.

Adrienne: Eu juro que vou acabar com você

Yed: Vejo que ainda tem forças, ta vendo Ryan tudo isso é amor pelo irmãozinho.

Kevin: Será que alguém pode me dizer o que ta acontecendo?

Yed: Pergunte a sua irmã, hoje estou de bom humor, vou deixar vocês irem embora, creio que terão muito o que conversar.

_Yed e os outros demônios desaparecem, deixando todos muito confusos, por que será que o Yed os deixou livres?_

_Kevin se aproxima de Adrienne e a solta, com a ajuda de Dean a carrega até o carro, eles iriam até um hospital, mas Adrienne prefere ir pra casa._

_Ryan permanece em silencio durante todo o caminho, Sam, Dean_ _e Bobby conversam no impala enquanto seguem o carro dos Sullivan._

Dean: Agora sim a coisa tá feia, alguém entendeu alguma coisa?

Sam: Só que o Kevin é como eu

Bobby: Garotos tem muito mais que isso, vocês e os Sullivan estão ligados, e pra vencerem essa guerra vão precisar se unir

Sam e Dean: O que?

Bobby: Fiquem calmos, esperem a Adrienne melhorar ela com certeza tem muito a dizer aos irmãos e a vocês.

Dean: Irmão né por que pelo que deu pra perceber o Ryan é adotado o algo do tipo, você sabia disso?

Bobby: E desde quando o sangue é tudo o que importa, se amanhã você descobrisse que Sam não é seu irmão de sangue o amaria menos?

Dean: É claro que não.

Bobby: Pois então e respondendo a sua pergunta sabia sim.

Chegamos vamos cuidar da Adrienne.

_Kevin ficou todo o tempo ao lado da irmã, já Ryan as unicas palavras que proferiu foram. . ._

Ryan: Depois temos que conversar

Kevin: Você só pode ta maluco, não ta vendo como ela tá

Adrienne: Deixa Kevin, ele tem razão devo muitas respostas não só a vocês mas aos Winchester também, até que não estou tão mal assim, vou tomar um banho,e dormir desçam diga aos Winchester e ao Bobby que me esperem. Kevin, ajeite os quartos de hospedes, e faça algo para comerem estou sem fome, amanhã conversamos.

Kevin: Já entendi.

_Após a breve conversa com a irmã Kevin vai até os Winchester, e ao Bobby _

Kevin: Minha irmã disse pra esperarem, ela quer falar com vocês.

Sam: Olha Kevin, a gente entende tudo o que ela passou hoje, provavelmente ela queira descansar.

Ryan: Não a conhecem.

Kevin: Os quartos de hospedes estão prontos ela disse pra vocês ficarem aqui. Amanhã ela quer falar com a gente, se quiserem podem subir, tomar banho, vou fazer algo pra gente come.

_Todos ficaram calados, cada um com seus pensamentos, sua duvidas, e perguntas que irão fazer a Adrienne no dia seguinte._

_Continua. . . _


	7. Chapter 7

_Já anoitecia, Adrienne estava trancada em seu quarto. Os Winchesters, Bobby, Ryan e Kevin, estavam na sala de jantar, o silencio que pairava e chegava a incomodar foi interrompido por Ryan._

Ryan: Você disse que nos conhecia desde criança.

Bobby: Sim por quê?

Ryan: E também disse que nosso tio nos afastou quero saber o por quê?

Bobby: Que tal deixar essa historia pra amanha?

Ryan: Não quero saber agora, qual o mistério?

Bobby: Tem certeza que quer ter essa conversa agora?

Ryan: Sem duvida

Sam: Vamos Dean acho que eles querem ficar sozinhos

Dean: Ta louco agora e que eu não saio daqui.

Sam: Dean!!!

Dean: Sam!!!

Ryan: Fiquem acho que os pior vocês já sabem

Bobby: Bom, eu e seu pai sempre fomos muito amigos.

Seu pai se tornou caçador após a morte da sua avó, nos conhecemos por intermédio do Bill o marido da Hellen.

Ele sempre foi um homem corajoso, amigo e de um caráter sem igual.

Um dia ele salvou a mãe de vocês de um vampiro, se apaixonou, e por ela largou a caça, e se mudou para Columbus. Eles se casaram e tiveram a Adrienne, você e o Kevin, sempre vinha visitá-los até que um dia John me ligou disse que o demônio de olhos amarelos tinha voltado, me falou a cidade e me lembrei que justo naquele dia Kevin completava seis meses, John e eu corremos o maximo que pudemos, mas chegamos tarde, a casa já estava em chamas só conseguimos tirar vocês de lá.

_Todos ali estavam surpresos, exceto Ryan, a duvida que pairava sobre sua cabeça, se seria ou não adotado, o estava enlouquecendo._

Ryan: E porque você disse que o Larry nos afastou?

Bobby: Seu pai ficou estranho, mudou após a morte de sua mãe, coisas aconteceram creio que seria melhor você falar com sua irmã.

Ryan: Não sei se ela é realmente minha irmã

Kevin: Você só pode ta de brincadeira.

Bobby: Sobre isso acho que você não deveria ter duvidas, tendo o mesmo sangue ou não, ela será sempre sua irmã, pois vocês estão ligados pelo coração, ela praticamente criou você e o Kevin, não devia pensar assim.

_Ryan levanta da mesa, pega a jaqueta e sai..._

Kevin: Aonde você vai?

Ryan: Volto amanha cedo, na hora que a sua irmã estiver disposta em falar a verdade.

Kevin: Nossa irmã

_Depois do clima tenso e de algumas revelações os Winchester resolvem ir para o quarto e descansar, Bobby faz o mesmo, já Kevin permanece na sala pensativo, decide ver como a irmã está. Iria abrir a porta, mas desiste, ela deveria estar dormindo, não queria_ _atrapalhar, se tivesse feito isso teria visto a irmã chorar, coisa que ela nunca fizera pelo menos não, na frente dos irmãos._

_Enquanto isso no quarto dos Winchester. . ._

Dean: Cara no que a gente foi se meter.

Sam: Como se a nossa família fosse muito simples.

Dean: Sam presta atenção, tem coisa muito errada ai, primeiro nosso pai conhece esses três e nunca falou nada pra gente, segundo esse Ryan é adotado, terceiro o Kevin é um médium como você, quarto e o mais estranho, o demônio seqüestra a Adrienne, quase a mata de tanto bate nela, pra no fim a deixa ir embora assim na boa?

Sam: É tenho que concorda, você só esqueceu o fato do Bobby também conhece-los.

Dean: Ta ai não to falando, não sei se é uma boa idéia a gente fica aqui.

Sam: Olha, pode não ser uma boa idéia mais é o que faremos, pelo menos até sabermos dessa historia direito, eu no mínimo quero sabe o que aconteceu com o pai deles, e sabe por que o demônio nos libertou, não sei por que, mas acho que a Adrienne sabe disso e muito mais.

Dean: Tudo bem, agora vamos dormir que to pregado.

_Dean sabia que era melhor não contrariar o irmão, não iria adiantar, disse que iria dormir pra acabar com o assunto, as palavras do demônio não saiam de sua cabeça._

"_Não se preocupe hoje tenho assuntos a tratar com os Sullivan, mas logo será você que estará no lugar dela". _

**Amigos, eu sinceramente espero que estejam gostando, esse capitulo foi meio fraquinho confesso, mas é de fundamental importância para os próximos, fiquem ligados que muito em breve fortes emoções e grandes revelações vão acontecer. Ah! Não esqueçam das reviews**.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean rolava de um lado para o outro não conseguia dormir, a imagem de Adrienne vinha a sua mente toda vez que fechava os olhos. Decidiu descer e comer, pra sua surpresa ao entrar na cozinha ele encontra. . .

Dean: Adrienne!!

Adrienne: Oi Dean

Dean: Acordada a muito tempo, deveria estar descansando, afinal você devia um dia digamos meio agitado.

Adrienne: Há há há há, já passei por coisas piores.

Ia fazer um leite com chocolate, você quer?

Dean: Seria ótimo

_Os dois ficam conversando enquanto Adrienne prepara o leite_

Adrienne: Seu pai tinha razão você tem um senso de humor incrível, essa era uma das coisas que ele admirava em você.

_Dean ficou surpreso e emocionado, nunca imaginou que seu pai pudesse admirá-lo, Sam sim, pois era inteligente, fazia faculdade agora ele? Mas o que o deixava tenso, era Adrienne, ela tinha passado pelas mesmas coisas que ele e seu irmão, talvez passado_ _por coisas piores, pois apesar de tudo ele tinha seu pai ao seu lado e no fim ele só tinha que tomar conta do Sam, agora Adrienne aparentemente não pode contar com o pai e teve que criar os irmãos praticamente sozinha._

Dean: Sozinha não, e o tio?

Adrienne: Disse algo?

Dean: Não tava pensando alto

Adrienne: Aqui esta

Dean: O que?

Adrienne: O leite. Esta dormindo sentado?

Dean: Não é que. . . Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Adrienne: Claro

Dean: Por que odeia tanto meu irmão e eu?

Adrienne: Mas eu não odeio vocês

Dean: Não foi isso que me pareceu quando o Ryan me contou sobre a sua reação ao saber que viríamos aqui.

Adrienne: Olha Dean, tem uma guerra vindo ai, e Kevin e Sam estão no meio dela, sei que sabe disso, sei também do peso que você esta carregando, antes de morrer seu pai me ligou e falou sobre o Sam, e disse que eu teria que fazer o mesmo com o Kevin se ele mudasse.

_Dean ficou surpreso antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Adrienne continuou_

Adrienne: Imagino que como eu você vem escondendo isso, mas toda vez que acorda que olha pro Sam você tem medo. Não só de não conseguir salva-lo, mas de que ele descubra. Dean o meu maior medo era de que Sam e Kevin se encontrassem.

Dean: Por quê?

Adrienne: Porque é exatamente isso que aquele maldito quer, pelo que eu consegui descobrir Sam e Kevin são os mais poderosos e juntos vão liderar um exercito.

Dean: Não é possível

Adrienne: Só que agora não há como impedir, o demônio sabe que somente eu e você podemos salva-los, foi por isso que ele me levou ele queria fazer um acordo.

Dean: Que tipo de acordo

Adrienne: Ele queria que eu matasse uma pessoa em troca da libertação do meu irmão.

Dean: Quem?

Adrienne: Você

Dean: E por que ele não faz o trabalho sujo?

Adrienne: Simples, por que assim Sam não desenvolveria seus poderes e seria inútil pra ele, se parecesse um assassinato, nada que envolvesse o sobrenatural, Sam continuaria caçando e assim ficaria cada vez mais forte.

Dean: Desgraçado

E qual foi sua resposta?

Adrienne: Acho já deve imaginar se apanhei daquele jeito é porque não aceitei.

Dean: Posso saber por quê?

Adrienne: Primeiro não sou uma assassina, segundo quem me garante que ele cumpriria o trato e terceiro pelo seu pai, não estaria viva se não fosse por ele, tudo que ele me ensinou, tudo que sou devo a ele.

Dean: Você fala de um jeito, parece conhecê-lo tão bem, não entendo o porquê de ele ter escondido vocês da gente.

Adrienne: Não era seguro, mas ele falava muito de vocês.

Lembro-me da primeira vez que ele foi me ensinar a atirar, eu devia ter uns 10 anos, ele me disse que na primeira vez que ele foi te ensinar você acertou todas as latas, que ele não quis demonstrar mais que ficou muito orgulhoso de você.

_Dean estava emocionado, tantas coisas que ficara sabendo de seu pai em tão pouco tempo, ficaria conversando com Adrienne por horas, mas o dia estava amanhecendo e a hora da verdade estava chegando, será que ela iria contara todos o que eles conversaram até aquele momento? _

Adrienne: Não Dean, sobre o que o seu pai nos disse, ficara entre nós, e sobre o demônio querer que eu matasse você também, agora sobre a guerra e o interesse dele por Sam e Kevin, não da mais pra esconder precisamos nos unir, porque sozinhos nada vamos conseguir.

_**Fim de mais um capitulo, espero que tenham gostado o ritmo ta meio lento eu sei, mas tenham paciência que no próximo capitulo, o clima vai começa a esquentar.**_

_**Alguma review? **_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Adrienne: Melhor subirmos, daqui a pouco amanhece, e nos encontram aqui.

Dean: Verdade nem vi o tempo passar

Adrienne: Temos muito que conversar, tem muitas coisas que vocês precisam saber, espero que meus irmãos entendam e me perdoem.

Dean: Fica calma, sei que se você errou com certeza foi tentando fazer o melhor pra eles.

Adrienne: Faria qualquer coisa por eles

_Adrienne já estava entrando em seu quarto quando se vira e. . . _

Adrienne: Dean

Dean: Diga

Adrienne: Obrigada

Dean: Pelo que

Adrienne: Por ter ido ajudar os meus irmãos a me resgatar e por ter me escutado.

Dean: Não há de que, mas fique sabendo que vou cobrar no café da manha, Kevin me disse que você faz panquecas deliciosas.

_Adrienne sorri_

Adrienne: Não se preocupe. Já conheço seus gostos.

_Dean ruboriza, aquela jovem parecia conhecê-lo tão bem, pela primeira vez em sua vida, uma mulher conseguia deixa-lo desconcertado. Entrou em seu quarto e finalmente conseguiu dormir, poucas horas é verdade, já que ele e Adrienne ficaram conversando quase até o sol nascer._

_Apesar de ter dormido pouco, Adrienne é a primeira a acordar, prepara o café da manhã e como de costume vai acordar os irmãos._

Adrienne: Kevin levanta vem tomar café. Bom dia!

Kevin: (_**bocejando**_), já é de manhã? O que faz de pé? Devia estar deitada.

Adrienne: Acho que te dei educação, primeiro fala-se bom dia.

Kevin: Bom dia! (_**e abraça a irmã**_), sabe que fiquei preocupado com você, devia ter deixado que eu fazia o café.

Adrienne: Estou bem, pode ter certeza, agora vai se trocar que hoje temos um longo dia. Sabe do Ryan? Fui acordá-lo, mais ele não está na cama.

Kevin: Saiu ontem à noite, disse que voltaria de manhã pra falar com você.

Adrienne: Ah, tudo bem, te espero lá em baixo não demore.

_Adrienne ia saindo do quarto quando Kevin a chama_

Kevin: Adrienne!

Adrienne: Sim

Kevin: Te amo

Adrienne: Eu também

_Adrienne sai do quarto emocionada e confiante pelo que o irmão tinha dito sinal que ela ainda era importante pra ele, estava descendo as escadas quando Ryan abre a porta da casa e fica cara a cara com ela._

Adrienne: Bom dia! O café já está pronto

_Adrienne foi abraçá-lo, mas ele se esquivou._

Ryan: Estou com fome.

_Adrienne ficou decepcionada, mas ainda tinha esperanças de que ao contar a verdade ao irmão ele voltasse a ser o mesmo com ela._

_Devagar todos foram acordando e indo em direção a cozinha, Dean por incrível que pareça foi um dos primeiros, mas antes de descer, ficou sentado na cama pensando em toda a conversa que tivera com Adrienne._

Sam: Que foi Dean?

Dean: Nada, por quê?

Sam: Desde que acordou ta ai todo calado, pensativo. . .

Dean: To ótimo, vamos descer to morrendo de fome.

Sam: Dean não foge do assunto, cara eu sou seu irmão, confia em mim.

Dean: eu confio não se preocupe que o que esta me preocupando, a Adrienne vai contar logo logo.

Sam: Já que é assim então vamos.

_Ao entrarem na cozinho os Winchester se deparam com uma cena incomum, tirando a cara seria de Ryan podia-se jurar que aquela era uma família reunida para a primeira refeição. Bobby, Adrienne e Kevin riam, e ao avistarem os Winchester. . ._

Bobby: Meninos, Bom dia! Que foi vão ficar ai parados, olhando pra comida?

Sam: Bom dia, nossa Adrienne, essa mesa ta maravilhosa.

Adrienne: Obrigada espero que gostem

Dean, não esqueci das sua panquecas com um pouco de mel, e café acertei?

Sam pra você suco de laranja, e ovos mexidos, me enganei?

Sam e Dean: Como sabe?

Adrienne: Ora seu pai me contou, e não esqueci, tenho uma ótima memória.

O que estão esperando? Comam!

Dean: Isso aqui ta muito bom

Sam: Dean não fala de boca cheia, é nojento.

Dean: Ah desculpa, isso aqui ta muito bom, você cozinha muito bem.

Sam: O Dean ta certo, faz tempo que não comemos tão bem.

Adrienne: que bom que gostaram.

Ryan e Kevin vamos para o escritório

Sam, Dean, Bobby fiquem a vontade a casa é de vocês, assim que falar com eles, venho conversar com vocês.

_Adrienne, Ryan e Kevin levantam se da mesa e dirigem se ao escritório, era à hora da verdade._

Dean: A lavação de roupa vai começa.

Sam: Dean isso não é brincadeira.

Dean: Eu sei, foi só pra acabar com o climinha chato.

Ah quer saber vou comer mais panquecas, ta uma delicia.

Enquanto isso no escritório. . .

Ryan: Por que nunca me disse que eu era adotado?

Adrienne: Porque pra mim você foi, é e sempre será meu irmão. Você acha que toda vez que olho pra você penso nisso? É claro que não, se não fosse aquele maldito você jamais saberia. Pelo menos não por mim.

Ryan: Quem são meus pais?

Adrienne: Seus pais são Amanda e Richard Sullivan.

Ryan: Meus verdadeiros pais sua idiota

Kevin: Ryan vai com calma

Ryan: Já chega de mentira!

Adrienne: Não estou mentido foram eles que cuidaram de você.

Ryan: Se não fosse por eles, talvez eu tivesse tido uma vida normal. . .

Adrienne: Seus pais biológicos morreram. Um caçador amigo do nosso pai ligou pra ele, disse que foi um ataque de vampiros e que ele só tinha conseguido salvar o filho do casal, esse filho era você, o caçador não sabia o que fazer foi quando nosso pai decidiu te adotar. Você sempre foi muito amado, em nenhum momento, houve distinção entre você, eu ou Kevin.

Depois de tudo o que a gente passou não acredito que duvide, de mim.

Ryan: Não tenho motivos para acreditar em você. Você mentiu pra mim a vida toda.

Precisou um demônio, vir e me dizer a verdade, UM DEMÓNIO!

_Ryan estava transtornado, não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pensar, olhava aqueles dois que ele chamava de irmãos, e que até dois dias atrás daria a vida por eles, agora eram estranhos, principalmente Adrienne, que sempre soubera de tudo, o sentimento por Kevin ainda era mais confuso, até porque Kevin não sabia de nada assim como ele. _

Adrienne: Peço-te perdão, se não te contei a verdade, foi porque pra mim você é meu irmão e sempre será, assim como o Kevin, amos vocês, acima de qualquer coisa.

Kevin: Adrienne fica calma, agora continua qual é o lance desse demônio comigo.

Pelo que deu pra perceber, eu sou como o Sam não é.

Adrienne: è Kevin, você e o Sam são médiuns, talvez os mais poderosos, ele quer vocês dois, mais eu não vou permitir entendeu. Eu, Dean, Bobby e Ryan vamos proteger você e o Sam.

Nesse instante Adrienne olha pra Ryan e esse reage de forma explosiva. . .

Ryan: AGORA ENTENDI TUDO, PRECISAVA DE UM SOLDADO, QUE OBEDECESSE, SEM PESTANEJAR, TUDO ISSO, PRA PROTEGER SEU IRMÃO, O DEMÓNIO TINHA RAZÃO, VOCÊ NUNCA SE IMPORTOU COMIGO, SÓ ME USOU, COMO UM BONECO, VOCÊ NÃO PRESTA, NÃO VALE NADA.

_Com os gritos de Kevin Dean, Bobby e Sam entram no escritório se depararam com Kevin segurando Ryan, tentando impedir que este machucasse Adrienne._

Dean: Calma, não faça besteira.

Sam: Vem, Ryan.

Adrienne: Ryan eu entendo, que esteja magoado, mas nunca pensei que fosse agir assim.

Ryan: Eu te odeio, sabe pra mim você esta morta e enterrada, ouviu bem, MORTA.

_Adrienne se chocou com a ultima frase do irmão, e afirmou pra si mesma. _

Adrienne: Não se preocupe, logo poderei atender ao seu desejo.

_Dean, Sam e Bobby, arrastam Ryan pra fora do escritório, Kevin fica com a irmã, tentando acalma._

Adrienne: Acho que agora é sua vez, de ficar com raiva de mim.

Kevin: Não tenho motivo, sei que se escondeu isso de mim, foi porque queria o meu bem, você fez tanto por mim, e pelo Ryan que jamais poderia ter raiva de você.

_Os dois ficaram abraçados, mas a aquilo foi só uma pequena parte do segredo, que Adrienne, vinha escondendo, agora era hora de se juntar aos Winchester e falar sobre John, e sobre o Yed. _

**Espero que tenham gostado, segredos começaram a ser revelados, no próximo capitulo, o assunto vai ficar mais serio. Reviwes?**


	10. Chapter 10

_Após a discussão com a irmã, Ryan decidiu sair, precisava pensar._

Bobby: Aonde você vai?

Ryan: Não é da sua conta.

Bobby: Garoto, fugir não é a solução.

Ryan: Não preciso dos seus conselhos, guarde-os pra quem tiver interesse.

_Adrienne: estava saindo do escritório, quando Ryan, a olha com o um ódio tão grande, que Adrienne sentiu o sangue gelar._

Ryan: Não suporto ficar entre pessoas tão mentirosas.

Adrienne: Ryan volte aqui, RYAN.

Sam: Deixa ele Adrienne, ele precisa de um tempo, sozinho.

Adrienne: Tem razão. Com ele me entendo depois, agora sentem - se que vou responder a todas as perguntas de vocês.

Sam: Como conheceu o nosso pai?

Adrienne: John e Bobby nos salvaram da casa em chamas, se não fosse por eles não teríamos conseguido sair.

Meu pai meio que perdeu o controle, passava dia e noite a procura da criatura que matou a nossa mãe, foi quando tio Lary, pediu na justiça a nossa guarda, quatro anos depois da morte da nossa mãe, papai foi capturado por um demônio e morreu. John ainda tentou salva-lo, mas chegou tarde demais, depois disso pedi ao pai de vocês, que me ensinasse tudo o que ele sabia sobre o sobrenatural, logo eu ensinei ao Ryan e ao Kevin.

Tio Lary nunca quis que fossemos caçadores, por isso nos levou pra longe, só quando completei a maior idade é que sai da casa dele com meus irmãos, e voltamos pra cá, dinheiro não era problema então, achei que era hora de seguirmos a nossa vida. Foi impossível ficar fora disso, meus pais foram mortos por demônios, e eu jurei que iria vingá-los. Nosso tio é um cara legal, mas odiava meu pai pra ele meu pai era culpado pela morte da mamãe, e acho que no fundo meu pai se achava culpado também.

Kevin: Se ele soubesse que tudo foi culpa minha. . .

Adrienne: Nunca mais repita isso, o único culpado pela morte da mamãe foi aquele maldito demônio do olho amarelo escutou?

Adrienne: Continuando, ano passado John me disse que o demônio tinha voltado, e que deveríamos nos preparar, foi quando sua namorada morreu Sam.

_Sam nesse momento fica emocionado. . . e se lembra dos momentos que passou ao lado de Jess._

Dean: Sam você ta bem?

Sam: **. . .**

Dean: Sam?

Sam: Você sabe por que o demônio te seqüestrou e depois, ele nos deixou ir embora?

_Dean olha pra Adrienne nesse momento._

Adrienne: Certeza não tenho. Mas, creio que seja porque ele queria sinais dos poderes do Kevin, ele sabe da grande ligação que temos um com o outro, eu estando em perigo, talvez os poderes dele se manifestassem. E também ele queria comparar você e ele.

Kevin: Nós dois?

Adrienne: Ao que tudo indica vocês são os mais poderosos, e os que ele tem mais interesse, ele deseja que ambos liderem seu exercito.

Sam: Não posso acreditar

Adrienne: Sei que é difícil Sam, eu também não conseguia acreditar quando descobri.

Sam: Como você soube disso tudo?

Adrienne: investigando e seu pai me contou antes de morrer.

_Nesse momento Dean fica apavorado será que Adrienne iria contar sobre o que John disse a ele e a ela? _

Sam: Meu pai?

Adrienne: Sim, antes de morrer ele me ligou e contou sobre o demônio, enquanto aquele maldito estava dentro dele, ele viu os planos dele pra você e pro meu irmão.

Sam: Eu não entendo, porque ele não me disse? Eu perguntei a ele, ele negou.

Preferiu confiar em você do que em mim, em mim que era filho dele.

Dean: Vai com calma, papai devia ter seus motivos.

Sam: Dean para de dizer que papai tinha seus motivos, ele tinha que ter nos contado, ou será que você também sabia disso?

Adrienne: Não Sam seu irmão não sabia, posso garantir, porque seu pai me fez prometer que não falaria nada para o Dean, a não ser que fosse realmente necessário, como esta sendo agora.

Creio que agora não há mais segredos entre nós. Acho que não adianta mais tentar separar Kevin e você, a guerra ta se aproximando e temos que lutar junto.

_Sam estava arrasado, não sabia o que pensar, já tinha conhecido outros médiuns, mas agora tudo era diferente, saber que ele e Kevin eram o alvo principal o estava enlouquecendo. _

Sam: Eu preciso de ar.

Dean: Eu vou com você

Kevin: Não eu vou, acho que também preciso sair um pouco.Não se importa se eu for com você não é Sam?

Sam: Não, acho que o único que pode entender o que estou sentindo é você.

Dean: Mas eu sou seu irmão.

Adrienne: Dean deixe –os ir, é melhor que eles conversem sozinhos.

Ryan peguem o meu carro, mas tome cuidado.

Kevin: Ta certo Adrienne. Vamos Sam?

Sam: Vamos, desculpa Dean, quando voltar conversamos.

_Mesmo sob os protestos de Dean, Sam e Kevin saem sem saber ao certo pra onde, tudo o que eles queriam era tentar entender o que estava acontecendo com eles._

Dean: Achei que você iria contar.

Bobby: contar o que?

Dean: Nossa Bobby, estava tão calado que nem lembrava que estava ai.

Bobby: Não muda de assunto Dean Winchester, que mais vocês estão escondendo?

Adrienne: Nada Bobby, é que eu tinha contado tudo isso ontem a noite pro Dean, e ele achou que eu falaria pro Sam.

Bobby: Então vocês andaram conversando ontem à noite?

Dean: Sim por quê?

Bobby: Não por nada, acho que John ficaria feliz em saber que estão se dando bem.

Adrienne: Precisamos disso, pra salvar o Kevin e o Sam.

Bobby: Já que você esta bem e não há mais nada ser revelado, vou pegar a estrada e vocês já sabem, precisando é só me ligar.

Dean: Não vai espera o Sam, o Kevin e o Ryan?

Bobby: Não agora é hora de irmãos conversarem, Adrienne seu pai teria muito orgulho em ver a mulher que você se tornou.

Adrienne: Obrigada Bobby

Bobby: Até logo

Adrienne: Até Bobby e muito obrigada por ter vindo

Dean: Valeu Bobby, e se cuida.

Bobby: Pode deixa

_Bobby deixa a casa dos Sullivan agora Dean e Adrienne estavam sozinhos, de repente um clima estranho começa a rolar, alguma coisa estava acontecendo, um sentimento novo estava nascendo, mas eles não sabiam identificar. _

Adrienne: É . . . Espero que Kevin e Sam fiquem bem

Dean: Eu também.

_Enquanto isso, longe dali o Yed e outro demônio conversam._

Demônio: Senhor não entendo por que deixou eles irem embora? Podia ter acabado com todos de uma vez.

Yed: Esta questionando as minhas decisões?

Demônio: Não senhor, só não consegui compreender.

Yed: Não tenho que te dar explicações, mas mesmo assim vou lhe adiantar algumas coisas. Tudo isso foi pra confundi –los, Sam e Kevin vão começar a travar uma luta interna e isso só ira ajudar a evoluir os poderes deles, logo Kevin perderá a irmã e ai sim, seus poderes viram a tona. Acontecerá o mesmo com o Sam, só que ele será responsável pela morte do irmão, quando isso acontecer ele estará em minhas mãos. A Adrienne acha que preciso de dois comandantes, só que. . .

Demônio: Só que?

Yed: Não é da sua conta , você tem trabalho a fazer, vigie os Sullivan e os Winchester, se algo acontecer me avise.

Demônio: Sim senhor.

_Enquanto isso Sam e Kevin estão num bar conversando._

Sam: Você não esta chateado com sua irmã?

Kevin: Por ela ter escondido tudo isso?

Sam: É !

Kevin: Se eu dissesse que não estaria mentindo, mas ela é tudo pra mim, minha melhor amiga, e depois do que o Ryan disse a ela, não poderia demonstrar isso, ela não ia agüentar. Somos como você e o Dean, faríamos qualquer coisa um pelo outro, quer dizer eu faria, agora não posso mais falar pelo Ryan.

Sam: Ele vai entender você vai ver.

Kevin: Não sei Sam, eu o conheço, Ryan é cabeça dura, teimoso ao extremo espero que ele se lembre de tudo que passamos e de tudo que a adrienne fez por ele.

Sam: É tão bonito ver o modo como você fala dela, ela deve ser uma ótima irmã.

Kevin: É ela é.

_E assim eles ficam conversando. . ._

Sam: Nossa, tudo isso que você me falo ela deve ter sofrido muito.

Kevin: Sim, mas ela procura não demonstrar, até hoje eu nunca a vi chorar. Mas algumas vezes eu ouvi, ela sempre quer dar uma de forte.

Sam: Ela se parece com o meu irmão, o Dean é assim da uma de durão, mas sei que ele se preocupa e se importa.

Kevin: acho que ta na hora da gente voltar, se não a Adrienne vai se preocupar e seu irmão também, seria bom se vocês ficassem em casa alguns dias, pra decidirmos o que iremos fazer.

Sam: Vou falar com o Dean.

Kevin: Ok então vamos?

Sam: Vamos.

**Fim de mais um capitulo, espero que tenham gostado. Sentiram falta do Ryan? Fiquem tranqüilos que não esqueci dele, no próximo capitulo um novo segredo será revelado e se preparem porque um de nossos personagens ficara entre a vida e a morte. Qual deles? Logo iram descobrir. E ai alguma rewiew?**


	11. Chapter 11

_Na casa dos Sullivan, Dean e Adrienne conversavam quando Sam e Kevin chegam. . ._

Adrienne: Estão mais calmos?

Kevin: Sinceramente acho que não, mas não adianta fugir disso, temos que enfrentar, não foi você que sempre me ensinou, a encara o problema de frente?

Adrienne: Vejo que não esqueceu do que te ensinei. . .

Kevin: Jamais, não importa o que aconteça, sempre vou lembrar de quem sou, e de tudo o que você me ensinou.

Dean: Sam acho que ta na hora da gente cair na estrada.

Kevin: Não sei se é uma boa idéia, acho que seria melhor vocês ficarem alguns dias, temos que decidir o que fazer, de uma forma ou de outra eu e o Sam estamos ligados temos que saber mais sobre isso.

Sam: Nisso eu concordo Dean é claro se a Adrienne não se importar.

Adrienne: É claro que não Sam e concordo com meu irmão, vocês serão muito bem vindos.

Dean: Se é assim eu também estou de acordo.

Adrienne: Bom então já sabem fiquem a vontade, vou fazer o jantar. Amanha começamos a investigar.

_Adrienne vai fazer o jantar, enquanto isso os Winchester e Kevin ficam conversando_.

Kevin: Como ela passou o dia.

Dean: Bem. Ficamos conversando e com todo respeito sua irmã é uma mulher surpreendente.

Kevin: Não se preocupe o Ryan é que é o irmão ciumento.

Dean: Ela não quis demonstrar mas esta preocupada com o Ryan.

Kevin: Eu sei. Ryan sempre foi o braço direito e esquerdo dela, quando eu era criança até tinha ciúme da relação dos dois.

_Enquanto eles ficam conversando na sala Adrienne senti-se mal na cozinha e quase desmaia_

Adrienne: Ai meu Deus, agora não, preciso de mais tempo. Vamos Adrienne você tem que ser forte, agüenta. Ai agora essa dor de cabeça ta cada dia mais forte. Droga cadê o remédio? . . . Achei!

Dean: Algum problema?

Adrienne: Problema nenhum, achei que estivesse na sala conversando com Sam e Kevin.

Dean: Estava, vim saber como você está, sabe sobre o Ryan, mas. . . pra que esse remédio? Ta passando mal?

Adrienne: ah isso? Não só uma dor de cabeça, nada demais, obrigada por se preocupar. Sobre o Ryan com certeza ele vai chegar de madrugada, ele sempre faz isso quando discutimos, assim que ele voltar vou falar com ele.

_Depois de algum tempo Adrienne termina o jantar e chama todos para a mesa..._

Adrienne: O jantar está pronto venham comer.

_Eles se sentam e sem cerimônia Dean é o primeiro a se servir._

Adrienne: Espero que gostem.

Kevin: Mana ta tudo maravilhoso.

Sam: concordo com o Kevin, onde você aprendeu a cozinhar tão bem?

Adrienne: Convivendo com 3 homens alguém tinha que cuidar da cozinha, com a vida que levamos, ter uma empregada esta fora de cogitação então... Fui aprendendo com o livro de receitas da minha mãe.

Dean: Nossa, fazia tempo que não comíamos tão bem não é Sam?

Sam: Verdade.

Kevin: Você que não esta comendo nada. Posso saber o por que?

Adrienne: Estou sem fome.

Dean: A dor de cabeça não melhorou?

Kevin: dor de cabeça? Há algum tempo você tem sentido isso, já falei pra ir ao médico.

Adrienne: Não é nada é só cansaço. Estou sem fome mesmo, mas tarde tomo um copo de leite.

_Kevin a olha com sinal de reprovação_

Adrienne: Hei é serio estou bem, não se preocupe.

Kevin: Ta, mas se sentir mais alguma coisa vamos ao médico ok?

Adrienne: Ok

_Após o jantar eles ficam conversando, e logo depois vão dormir menos Adrienne que fica a espera de Ryan._

_Enquanto isso no quarto dos Winchester. . ._

Dean: Que dia!

Sam: Verdade. Gostei deles, eles tem tanto haver com a gente né?

Dean: Parece que a Adrienne já sofreu muito.

Sam: Ih já vi tudo, ta gostando dela.

Dean: Larga de se bobo, só to falando o que eu vi.

Sam: Você não me engana Dean Winchester, sou seu irmão e te conheço muito bem.

Dean: Ta ela é bonita e daí?

Sam: Bonita, cozinha bem, é uma caçadora e ta passando pelos mesmos problemas que a gente. Resumindo ela é perfeita pra você.

Dean: Sam vai dormir vai.

Sam: Sabia, ela ta mexendo mesmo com você.

Dean: Vamos mudar de assunto? Me conta como você ta com tudo isso?

Sam: Sei lá Dean, to preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo, to com esperança, saber que não sou o único que o demônio quer, pode parecer egoísmo, mas até que me trouxe um pouco de paz, quer dizer, eu não sou culpado pela morte da Jess, nem da mamãe.

Dean: Isso você já deveria saber

Sam: Eu sei, mas agora acho que to mais preparado pra enfrenta o que vier.

Dean: Esse é meu irmão.

Sam: Agora vamos dormir, to com muito sono.

Dean: Ta bem, boa noite.

Sam: Boa noite

_Dean ficou pensando em tudo o que o irmão falou, será que ele realmente estava gostando de Adrienne?_

Dean: Ela é tão linda...

Sam: Falou alguma coisa?

Dean: Não volta a dormir

Sam: Ta bom.

_Já passava da meia noite, e Adrienne continuava em frente à janela esperando que Ryan voltasse, quando Dean chega_.

Dean: Nada ainda?

Adrienne: Ele ainda vai demorar, conheço aquele cabeça dura.

Dean: Por que não vai dormir, amanha vocês conversam.

Adrienne: Não Dean, há coisas que não podem esperar.

Dean: Se importa se eu ficar aqui com você? Quando ele chegar deixo você sozinhos.

Adrienne: Não precisa, vai dormir, eu vou fica bem.

Dean: Eu sei que vai, sabe nunca conheci uma mulher como você. Tão decidida, tão corajosa e ao mesmo tempo tão doce, tão meiga.

Adrienne: Dean essa cantada não vai funcionar comigo.

Dean: Não é uma simples cantada, nunca fui tão sincero com uma mulher, em toda minha vida. Não paro de pensar em você, e acho que ta acontecendo a mesma coisa com você, é estranho não sei o que ta acontecendo comigo, só sei que você me fascina.

Adrienne: Dean para não é hora. . .

_Antes que Adrienne pudesse falar alguma coisa é surpreendida por um beijo. Um beijo que ambos ansiavam desde a noite que ficaram conversando, mas de repente Adrienne se afasta._

Adrienne: Não Dean, não posso.

Dean: Por que? Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

Adrienne: Não quero que sofra por minha causa.

Dean: Como poderia, não adianta negar, eu senti no seu beijo que você ta sentindo o mesmo que eu.

Adrienne: Dean por favor. . .

_E mais uma vez Adrienne é calada com um beijo só que dessa vez Ryan é quem interrompe._

Ryan: To vendo que não perdeu tempo, já ta se garantindo né, já sabe que eu to fora e precisa de um substituto para te ajudar a proteger seu amado irmão.

Dean: Cara não é nada disso. . .

Ryan: Toma cuidado viu porque essa ai é mestre em manipular, quando você se der conta já vai ter virado capacho.

Adrienne: Dean nos deixe a sós.

Dean: Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

Adrienne: Vai Dean, por favor eu vou ficar bem.

Dean: Ta certo, qualquer coisa me chama.

Ryan: Esperta você não é? Agora sim vejo quem você é.

Adrienne: Ryan antes de me julgar por que não me escuta.

Ryan: Não tenho nada pra falar com você, só vim arrumar minhas malas, to indo embora e você nunca mais vai me ver.

Adrienne: O que? Ryan volte aqui...

_Ryan vai direto para o seu quarto e Adrienne o segue, entra no quarto e tranca a porta._

Adrienne: Você não vai sair daqui antes de me ouvir.

Ryan: Sai da minha frente

Adrienne: Não, você não pode sair assim, você é meu irmão.

Ryan: Não, não sou. A única coisa que quero de você e o nome dos meus pais verdadeiros.

Adrienne: Eu já te disse Amanda e Richard

Ryan: NÃO SEJA ESTUPIDA, MEUS PAIS AQUELES QUE DERAM A VIDA PRA ME SALVAR.

Adrienne: Você quer saber a verdade, então tá eles não foram atacados por vampiros, nosso pai Richard Sullivan os matou pra te salvar, seus pai eram seguidores de um Deus pagão e iriam te sacrificar, pra manter o dinheiro e o prestigio que tinham.

Ryan: É MENTIRA!

Adrienne: Não estou mentido, esta é uma das razões que escondi durante todos esses anos que você, não era meu irmão de sangue, queria te proteger.

Ryan: SAI DA MINHA FRENTE EU NÂO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ.

Adrienne: Ryan eu te amo você é meu irmão e nada no mundo pode mudar isso.

_Com os gritos Dean, Sam e Kevin já estavam no corredor sem saber o que fazer._

Dean: Eu vou entra lá

Sam: Não Dean, é assunto deles.

Dean: O Ryan ta transtornado ele pode tentar fazer alguma coisa com ela.

Kevin: O Dean ta certo, eu vou entra

_Ao dizer isso eles ouvem um barulho Ryan tinha empurrado Adrienne e aberto a porta do quarto_.

Kevin: O que você fez?

Ryan: Nada, menos do que ela merecia.

_Enquanto Ryan descia as escadas, Adrienne se levanta e vai atrás dele._

Kevin: Adrienne deixa ele ADRIENNE!

Adrienne: Ryan volta aqui não faz isso.

Ryan: Sabe o que mais me dói, é que eu confiava cegamente em você, tava disposto a da minha vida se fosse preciso, pra no fim descobrir que fui só um brinquedo, um bonequinho na sua mão. A parti de agora pra mim você esta morta, nunca mais quero te ver ou ouvir falar em você.

_Ao ouvir essas palavras Adrienne não resiste, as dores que vinha sentindo a algum tempo, vem com toda a força, ela por um instante não consegue ver ou ouvir, tudo roda, por ultimo ela desmaia como estava no topo da escada ela cai, rola todos os degraus e cai desacordada._

_Ryan é o primeiro a se dirigir até ela, pensa que esta morta, Kevin ao ver a irmã naquele estado se desespera, Dean e Sam chegam perto e vêem que ela ainda tem pulso, fraco, mais ainda estava viva. Eles a levam ao hospital, Adrienne estava em estado grave, mas a queda da escada era o menor dos problemas que iriam enfrentar._

**Fim de capitulo, o que será que vai acontecer?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esse capitulo foi inspirado na musica Leave all the rest do Link Park**

_Adrienne estava no hospital, todos estavam preocupados, até Ryan que alguns instantes atrás desejava a morte de Adrienne._

Ryan: Onde está esse médico, quero saber como ela está?

Kevin: O que faz aqui? Vai embora você mesmo disse que não éramos irmãos, que odiava ela, vai logo, não vai fazer a mínima falta.

_Ryan e Kevin iniciam uma discussão, Kevin parte pra cima de Ryan._

Kevin: É tudo culpa sua, você provocou o desmaio, se não fosse por você ela não estaria aqui, depois de tudo o que ela fez pra cria a gente, você não merece nada do que ela fez por você, nada.

_Ryan se sentia culpado, estava confuso, tinha ficado com raiva de Adrienne sim, tinha dito coisas sem pensar. . . Agora o medo de perder a irmã crescia a cada instante_.

Dean: Vocês dois parem agora, não é hora pra isso, acham mesmo que ela ficaria feliz, por ver as pessoas que ela mais ama brigarem desse jeito? Se acalmem. Ela precisa de vocês.

Sam: O Dean ta certo, alem do mais, ninguem teve culpa, e ela vai sair dessa vocês vão ver.

_Sam mal termina de falar quando a médica chega. . . _

Doutora: Mas o que é isso no meu hospital?

Ryan: Como ta a minha irmã?

Kevin: Ela já pode receber visitas?

Doutora: Vocês são parentes?

Kevin: Sim eu. . . Ele somos irmãos e esses dois são amigos da família

Doutora: Bom, meninos as noticias que tenho não são boas.

Ryan: Como assim?

Doutora: Sobre a queda da escada, ela esta bem só sofreu alguns arranhões, o que me preocupa é o tumor, como vocês sabem ele esta crescendo, por isso ela teve a tontura e desmaiou.

Kevin: Tumor? Doutora, a senhora esta confundindo a minha irmã não tem câncer.

Adrienne: Então ela não contou a vocês. . .

Ryan: Não contou o que?

Doutora: Há cerca de seis meses, ela venho ao hospital reclamando de fortes dores de cabeça, foi ai que diagnosticamos um tumor cerebral, e infelizmente esse tumor é inoperável, o que podíamos fazer é dar remédios para que as dores fossem mais suportáveis, realizei um novo exame e o tumor cresceu mais. Receio que ela não resista mais que alguns dias. Sinto muito.

Ryan: Não isso é mentira, não, não pode ser verdade.

_Kevin e Ryan se abraçam, as diferenças e os problemas que os separavam até aquele momento foram esquecidos, os dois estavam unidos, compartilhando da mesma dor, a irmã que eles tanto amavam iria morrer. _

Dean: Doutora, mas não há mesmo nada que se possa fazer?

Doutora: Infelizmente não, como eu disse, o tumor há seis meses já estava em um grau, que ela não resistiria a uma cirurgia tão delicada, foi ai que recomendei que ela aproveitasse o tempo que tinha que poderia ser de quatro a seis meses.

Kevin: Posso vê-la?

Doutora: Agora ela esta dormindo dei um calmante pra que ela conseguisse dormir e não sentisse tanta dor. Mas assim que ela acordar vou autorizar a entrada de vocês.

Ryan: Obrigado!

Doutora: Não tem o que agradecer, sinto não poder ajudar mais.

_A doutora sai e deixa os irmãos Sullivan e o Winchester conversando._

Kevin: Eu devia ter pressionado mais, quando vi que as dores de cabeça eram freqüentes, ela não tinha que ter passado por isso sozinha.

Ryan: Agora tudo faz sentido, as coisas que ela falava, a insistência, pra que você fosse pra faculdade, ela queria que fossemos mais independentes, porque logo ela não estaria aqui. Nas caçadas ela era mais rígida, mais. . . Ela tava me preparando pra caçar. . . Sem ela, sem os conselhos dela. . . Não posso acreditar no que eu fiz meu Deus aquelas não podem será as ultimas coisas que disse a ela.

Dean: Sinto muito por vocês, sei como é perder alguém que amamos vocês tem que ser forte, por ela.

_Passam-se algumas horas e a doutora vem falar com os Sullivan_

Doutora: Qual de vocês é o Ryan?

Ryan: Sou eu

Doutora: Sua irmã esta muita agitada, só fala em você, acho melhor entrar.

_Ryan chega ao quarto de Adrienne_

Adrienne: Oi

Ryan: Oi

Adrienne: Você já sabe não é?

_Ryan faz sinal com a cabeça afirmando que sim._

Adrienne e Ryan: Me perdoa?

Ryan: Você que tem que me perdoar, eu fui um idiota, teimoso, você é minha irmã e sempre será não importa se temos o mesmo sangue ou não.

Adrienne: Mas nós temos o mesmo sangue, já esqueceu daquela caçada no sul da Califórnia, eu precisei de transfusão e foi você que doou.

Ryan: É verdade, temos o mesmo tipo sangüíneo.

Adrienne: Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo muito, você, foi é e sempre será meu irmão, e eu tenho muito orgulho disso.

Ryan: Eu é que tenho orgulho de te ter como irmã.

Adrienne: Me promete uma coisa?

Ryan: O que quiser.

Adrienne: Que você e o Kevin vão se cuidar, depois o Kevin te explica melhor, mais jure que você vai cuidar do Kevin e se cuidar.

Ryan: Eu juro, mas não vou conseguir sem você aqui.

Adrienne: Vai sim, eu te criei, e sei do homem que você é, me prometa que jamais vai esquecer quem você é do que eu te ensinei.

Vem aqui me da um abraço

_Os dois se abraçam e choram, após algum tempo, Ryan sai do quarto._

Ryan: É sua vez Kevin.

_Kevin entra no quarto. . . _

Adrienne: Hei que cara é essa, pensa agora não vou mais pega no teu pé, pra comer direito, pra arrumar a casa, oh mais se não tiver juízo, venho à noite pra puxar o teu pé.

Kevin: Não é engraçado. Porque não me contou, não precisava passar por isso sozinha.

Adrienne: Porque não queria ver ninguem triste por minha causa, não há nada que possamos fazer meu irmão, a vida é assim. Coisas ruins acontecem, é o destino.

Kevin: Tanta gente ruim no mundo porque tinha que ser com você, que é tão boa, eu não vou suporta fica sem você.

Adrienne: Vai sim, você é forte, inteligente, vai seguir sua vida, só me prometa que não vai se esquecer do que te ensinei.

Kevin: Prometo. Como poderia esquecer tudo o que minha mãe me ensinou?

Adrienne: Escuta eu tenho muito orgulho de você, e sempre vou estar com você, bem aqui (**Adrienne aponta pro coração**), e aqui (**na cabeça**).

Converse com o Sam e com o Dean, decidam o que fazer, não esqueça nunca de quem você é aquele maldito não pode te obrigar a nada, porque você é mais forte ouviu?

Kevin: Ouvi, eu te amo. Muito

Adrienne: Eu também e me perdoa, tudo o que eu fiz foi pensando no seu bem e no bem do Ryan.

_Kevin chora abraçado na irmã_.

Adrienne: Chame o Dean e o Sam eu preciso falar com eles, rápido a dor ta voltando.

Kevin: Não vou chamar a doutora

Adrienne: Kevin me obedeça, pela ultima vez, não tenho muito tempo.

_Kevin faz que sim com a cabeça e sai do quarto correndo_

Kevin: Dean ela quer falar com vocês, vão logo acho que ela não vai agüentar muito tempo.

_Sam e Dean correm até o quarto, sem saber ao certo como reagir na frente dela._

Sam: Quer falar com a gente?

Adrienne: Quero agradecer a você Sam pelo apoio que tem dado ao Kevin, você foi muito importante pra ele. Agradeço a vocês dois, por terem me ajudado com aquele maldito. Peço a vocês que continuem essa guerra por mim, e me perdoem se escondi tudo àquilo de vocês, mas era necessário.

Sam: A gente entende, e eu sinto muito.

_Sam abraça Adrienne em sinal de despedida e ela fala em seu ouvido:_

Adrienne: Seu pai tinha muito orgulho de você.

Dean: Sam me deixa falar um pouco com ela a sós.

Sam: Ta certo

Dean: Agora eu entendi por isso você se afastou de mim não foi?

Adrienne: Dean eu . . .

Dean: Não fala nada . . .

Dean a beija

Adrienne: Quero que você fique com meu diário.

Dean: Mas e seus irmãos? Eles vão querer e não vão entender.

Adrienne: Eu tenho dois, esse é sobre o Sam e o Kevin, são todas as informações que eu consegui. Tudo esta anotado lá. Até o que o seu pai pediu que fizéssemos. Ele esta escondido no meu quarto, depois que eu. . .

Dean: Não fala essa palavra

Adrienne: Depois que acontecer, pegue-o ele esta dentro do meu colchão, não conte ao Sam a menos que ache necessário, confie no seu instinto e no seu julgamento. Você é um grande homem Dean, não é atoa que seu pai te amava tanto, por isso ele confiava à vida do Sam em suas mãos. Ele dizia que um pai precisava amar e confia muito em um filho pra deixar nas mãos dele a vida de outro filho.

Dean: Não há nada mesmo que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar?

Adrienne: Se puder ajude meus irmãos que onde quer que eu esteja serei grata eternamente.

_Adrienne abraça e da um beijo em Dean_

Adrienne: Adeus Dean Winchester

_Nesse instante Adrienne, vai apagando, os aparelhos começavam a apitar, ela estava morrendo, Dean grita por ajuda._

Dean: Socorro ajude aqui.

_Os médicos tentam reanima-la, Ryan e Kevin ficam desesperados, parece que à hora de Adrienne tinha chegado. . ._

_Continua._ . .


	13. Chapter 13

_Depois de algum tempo. ._ .

Doutora: Conseguimos reanima-la, mas sinto muito ela entrou em coma.

Kevin: Não pode ser

Ryan: Quando ela vai acordar?

Doutora: sinto ter de dizer isso. . .

Dean: Dizer o que?

Doutora: Ela não vai mais acordar. Ela só tem algumas horas, não creio que passe disso. Se quiserem podem ficar com ela.

_A doutora sai e deixa todos em profunda tristeza_

_Kevin estava em choque milhões de coisas passavam por sua cabeça, não podia imaginar viver sem ter a irmã ao seu lado, seu porto seguro, sua melhor amiga. Era difícil dizer o que se passava com Ryan, nenhuma lagrima, nenhuma expressão. Dean e Sam não sabiam o que fazer, Sam sabia que no fundo Dean sentia algo mais pela caçadora que agora estava morrendo, então tenta consolar o irmão._

Sam: Hei como você ta?

Dean: To bem, Ryan é que me preocupa, ele ta muito quieto, sei lá acho que ele pode fazer uma besteira.

Sam: Você acha?

Dean: Sei lá eles são tão ligados não é, quer dizer, pelo menos eram até tudo aquilo acontecer. É difícil acreditar que ela vai morrer tão jovem, enfrento tanta coisa, pra no fim, morre assim, não me parece justo.

Sam: É meu irmão, ela realmente mexeu com você.

Dean: Ta na cara né?

Sam: É eu sinto muito, ela seria uma cunhada bem legal.

_Nesse momento uma lagrima escorre pelo rosto de Dean. Ele a limpa rápido, mas não o suficiente para impedir que Sam a visse. Sam estava surpreso, Dean nunca fora de demonstrar seus sentimentos, aquela caçadora realmente tinha conquistado seu irmão._

Ryan: Não agüento ficar aqui.

Kevin: aonde vai? Ryan!

_Não houve tempo Ryan já saia pela porta do Hospital._

Sam: Eu vou atrás dele

Kevin: Deixa ele Sam, ele sempre foi assim, quando quer chorar ele se esconde.

_Ryan não queria se esconder sabia exatamente pra onde iria, não podia deixar a irmã morrer, foi ai que teve uma idéia, a única chance que tinha de salvar a irmã._

_Ryan foi até uma encruzilhada e conjurou um demônio._

Demônio: Ora quem eu vejo aqui, o bastardo dos Sullivan, deixe eu adivinhar, a irmãzinha esta morrendo e quer trocar de lugar com ela?

Ryan: Sim, a vida dela, no lugar da minha, não preciso de Dez anos, vou agora se quiser.

Demônio: Oh! Que bonitinho ele quer se sacrificar. Mas não estou interessada, ela já nos deu muita dor de cabeça.

Ryan: Deve ter alguma coisa que você quer?

Demônio: Esta mesmo disposto a fazer qualquer coisa, pra salva-la?

Ryan: Qualquer coisa.

Demônio: Pois bem o trato é esse, te dou dez anos, e você tem que fazer o seguinte . . .

_O demônio faz a oferta._

Demônio: E ai aceita?

Ryan: Tudo por ela. Aceito.

Demônio: Mas lembre-se se quebrar o pacto, e contar a alguém a segunda parte do nosso acordo, ela morre.

Ryan: Eu já entendi.

_Os dois selam o pacto_

Demônio: Agora vá, ela deve estar te esperando. Nos vemos muito em breve.

_No hospital. . . _

_Kevin estava no quarto onde Adrienne estava internada, junto com Dean e Sam, todos estavam tristes, sabendo que aqueles seriam os últimos momentos da jovem, quando de repente. . . Ela acorda._

Kevin: Alguém ajude

Sam: Doutora ela despertou

Doutora: O que?

_Depôs de algum tempo, feito e refeito vários exames. . ._

Doutora: Eu não entendendo, não há mais sinal do tumor, ele simplesmente desapareceu. Menina eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas alguém lá em cima gosta de você.

_Adrienne olha pra Kevin, sem entender o que estava acontecendo._

Kevin: Como se senti?

Adrienne: To ótima, mas sem entender. Eu tava morrendo, não tinha como. . . Cadê o Ryan?

Kevin: Ele. . .

_Nesse instante Ryan chega._

Ryan: To aqui irmãzinha, graças a Deus você ta bem, não vamos mais te perder, e a gente vai voltar a ser a família que a gente era.

Sam: Isso foi um milagre.

Adrienne: Não acredito nisso Sam.

Qual de vocês?

Kevin: Qual de vocês o que?

Adrienne: Não se faça de desentendido Kevin. Qual de vocês fez o pacto, pra me trazer de volta?

Ryan: Nenhum de nós.

Adrienne: RYAN, NÃO MINTA, OLHA NOS MEUS OLHOS E ME DIZ A VERDADE! Vai me fala quanto tempo?

Ryan: Dez anos.

Adrienne: Não devia ter feito isso. Por que vocês não me deixam morrer?

Ryan: eu não podia suporta a idéia de perder você.

Adrienne: E você acha que vou conseguir ver outra pessoa que amo morrer por minha culpa?

Kevin: Adrienne não fala assim. . . Fica calma

Adrienne: Não posso ficar calma! O que mais você ofereceu em troca, além da sua alma?

Ryan: Nada, eu juro.

Adrienne: Não nasci ontem Ryan, minha cabeça ta a premio no inferno, não me deixariam viva, a não ser que fosse algo grande.

Ryan: Acho que o demônio da encruzilhada, não era tão esperto, pois foi só isso.

Adrienne: Por enquanto, vou fingir que acredito, tenho dez anos pra te salva.

_Nisso a doutora chega._

Doutora: Bom meninos sei que estão todos emocionados e confusos, como eu, mas ela tem que descansar, amanha lhe darei alta, farei novos exames só pra ter certeza, que não há mais tumor. Acho melhor você irem e descansar.

Kevin: Vou ficar lá fora, só saio daqui com você.

Ryan: Eu também.

Doutora: desculpe garotos, só uma pessoa pode ficar aqui.

Ryan: Fique Kevin eu vou pra casa com Sam e Dean, amanha venho buscar vocês.

Sam: Tchau Adrienne, fico feliz por você estar bem.

Adrienne: Obrigada Sam. Tchau Dean.

Dean: Se cuida

Ryan: Adrienne . . . é . . . Até amanha

Adrienne: Não vai nem me dar uma abraço?

Ryan: É claro.

Adrienne: Eu vou tirar você dessa, eu juro.

_Todos saem do quarto até Kevin que iria ficar na sala de espera, enquanto a doutora media a pressão, e verificava os batimentos cardíacos._

Doutora: Então ele fez um pacto.

Adrienne: Fez, não sei o que deu nele. Será que não entende que não vou suportar se ele morrer por minha culpa.

Doutora: Ora Adrienne, você não faria a mesma coisa, se fosse ele que estivesse em seu lugar?

Adrienne: Sem hesitar.

Doutora: então pare de julgá-lo, aproveite essa nova oportunidade, você tem dez anos não é?

Adrienne: Foi isso que ele me disse, mas acho que ele não me contou tudo, você sabe, ando muito popular no inferno, acho que eles não iriam salvar a minha pele só a troco da alma dele.

Doutora: Vá com calma, você tem dois irmãos pra salvar agora, tem que ser o mais racional possível.

Adrienne: Eu sei. Agora me diz o que vai fazer pra não despertar a curiosidade medica? Por que um tumor em grau avançado como o meu que desaparece de uma hora pra outra, vai chamar a atenção.

Doutora: Não se preocupe, já dei meu jeitinho. Alem disso quem iria acreditar? No maximo iam dizer que foi um diagnostico errado.

Adrienne: Tem certeza, que não vai te trazer problema?

Doutora: Claro que não, afinal te devo uma, se não fosse por você meu filho estaria morto. Agora vou deixar seu irmão entrar, antes que ele tenha um ataque, vou te contar e garotinho, impaciente, e pelo jeito muito ligado em você.

Adrienne: Ele é como se fosse meu filho sabe, ele não conheceu nossa mãe então tentei ser o mais próximo disso pra ele.

Doutora: Fez um bom trabalho pelo jeito.

_Adrienne sorri._

Doutora: Descanse, até amanhã.

Adrienne: Até amanha

Doutora: Entre rapaz, mas deixa-a descansar.

Kevin: Ta bom.

_Kevin se senta próximo à cama de Adrienne._

Kevin: Eu tava com tanto medo, tão desesperado, achei que ia perder você.

Adrienne: O meu irmão teria sido melhor, mas agora tem que me ajudar com o Ryan, precisa saber qual a outra parte do trato.

Kevin: Tem certeza que tem outra coisa, acho que foi "só" a alma dele, como se isso fosse pouco.

Adrienne: Acredita mesmo nisso?

Kevin: Ah. . . Acho que não.

Adrienne: Então a partir de agora temos duas missões, saber dos planos do demônio pra você e pro Sam e da um jeito de quebra o pacto do Ryan.

Kevin: Ta mais tudo isso, amanhã, hoje vê se dormi.

_Adrienne faz sinal com a cabeça e acaba adormecendo, Kevin fica lá velando o sono da irmã. Era indescritível, o alivio que estava sentindo, saber que a irmã iria acordar no dia seguinte e tudo voltaria ao normal, era muito bom. Se é que ele poderia dizer que a vida que eles levavam era normal. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia medo, Ryan tinha feito um pacto, tinham um certo tempo, 10 anos na verdade para salvar o irmão, mas e se Adrienne estivesse certa? Havia algo de errado nisso tudo, coisas que eles terão que descobrir._

**

* * *

**

**Fim de mais um capitulo. Espero que tenham gostado, e ai qual será a segunda parte do trato que Ryan fez com o demônio da encruzilhada? Desculpem, mas a resposta só nos próximos capítulos.**


	14. Chapter 14

_No dia seguinte Adrienne volta pra casa, sabendo que a missão que tinha era ainda maior. Seus dois irmãos estão em perigo, e ela não esta disposta a perdê-los._

_Longe dali o Yed recebe as novidades._

Demônio: Então foi isso meu senhor, aquela idiota aceitou o pacto, creio que teremos problemas.

Yed: Ao contrario, esta indo tudo conforme o planejado. Isso a deixara mais confusa, ela não faz idéia em que o irmão se meteu.

Demônio: Senhor eu não entendo, ela não tinha que morrer?

Yed: Você não tem que entender nada, tudo foi muito bem planejado. E eles estão caindo como patinhos, quando se derem conta, já será tarde muito tarde... Continue os vigiando, principalmente os Winchester, eles são uma pedra no meu caminho, mas por enquanto preciso deles, vivos.

_Depois disso o Yed desaparece. . . _

_Na casa dos Sullivan. . . _

Kevin: Você tem que descansar.

Adrienne: Já descansei demais é hora de trabalhar.

Temos dois problemas a serem resolvidos, e não temos tempo a perder. Primeiro já sabemos que você e o Sam não são os únicos médiuns, mas são os que aquele maldito tem mais interesse. Temos que encontrar os demais.

Sam: Eu já fiz isso, há muitos que não estão no padrão. Estive em Santa Fé e conheci uma garota o nome dela é Ava, só que ela sumiu, só encontramos o anel de noivado. . .

Dean: O namorado todo retalhado, e enxofre por todo o lugar.

Adrienne: Isso vai dificultar as coisas. . . Não temos o Colt, nem sabemos quantos médiuns podem existir. Já que o lance da mãe morrer queimada e eles nascerem em 83, é relativo. Podem existir milhares deles.

Sam: Pelo que eu consegui descobrir, os médiuns serão os soldados.

Dean: E você e o Kevin os lideres. Ta importante hein irmãozinho?

Sam: Dean isso não é brincadeira.

Adrienne: Sam tem razão, já chega de palhaçada, se quer fazer piadinhas, por favor, retire-se.

_Dean ficou assustado com a reação de Adrienne, até aquele momento ele só conhecia o lado doce da caçadora, agora ela estava mostrando uma nova face, _

Dean: Desculpe.

Adrienne: Voltando ao assunto, temos que saber quando vai começar, e como aquele maldito pretende obrigar vocês a seguir as ordens dele.

Sam: Parece que ele não vai nos " obrigar", obedeceremos por vontade própria.

Kevin: Como assim ta doido é? Eu não vou liderar porcaria de exercito nenhum.

Sam: Eu não sei mais até agora a maioria dos médiuns que encontramos se tornou um assassino, quem garante Kevin, que não vai acontecer com a gente também.

Dean: Sam eu já te disse, é isso que aquele maldito quer te confundir, não pode deixa essa duvida te controla você não vai mudar, você não é, nunca foi, e nunca será um assassino.

Ryan: Hei Sam pode não valer muito, mas vocês têm nós três pra ajudar, não nos conhecem há muito tempo, mas, isso não significa que vamos deixar você na mão. A Adrienne, eu e o seu irmão, não vamos deixar aquele demônio controla você e o Kevin.

Adrienne: O Ryan ta certo Sam. Infelizmente os outros que você conheceu não sabiam, do que nós sabemos.

Dean: Na boa, acho que seria melhor, da um tempo disso tudo.

Adrienne: Como é?

Dean: To falando serio, quando mais longe estivermos, mais difícil será daquele desgraçado conseguir o que quer.

Sam: Dean, não, você se lembra quando fui pra Stanford, viu no que deu. Não adianta fugir disso.

Adrienne: Não sabia que era tão covarde Dean Winchester.

Dean: Me chamou de que?

Adrienne: Você ouviu bem

Dean: Escuta aqui o que deu em você?

Adrienne: Se você não percebeu as coisas tomaram um outro rumo.

Dean: Posso saber qual?

Adrienne: Meus irmãos estão em risco e o seu também, fugir não vai adiantar. Estamos em desvantagem se não notou. Não podemos confiar em ninguem, a não ser em nós mesmos. Por que se ainda não desconfiou, com esses poderes, nossos irmãos são alvo fácil de qualquer caçador.

Dean: Então já sabe do Gordon?

Adrienne: Diga-me, por favor, que não é o Gordon Walter.

Sam: Ele mesmo.

Adrienne: Droga, ele te caçou não foi?

Sam: Foi.

Adrienne: Isso significa que precisam tomar mais cuidado, e nós também. Não vai demorar muito pra que descubram sobre o meu irmão também.

Kevin: O Gordon e aquele que matou a própria irmã não foi? Aquela que virou um vampiro?

Adrienne: Esse mesmo.

Ryan: Puts aquele cara é da pesada, e o que fizeram com ele?

Dean: Ele vai amargar uns bons anos na cadeia.

Adrienne: Duvido a essa altura se ele não fugiu esta prestes a fazer isso, e quando fizer que Deus te proteja Sam, porque ele vai vim com tudo e com certeza, vai trazer alguns amiguinhos.

Dean: Mais um motivo pra darmos um tempo. E antes que diga alguma coisa, não é covardia, não temos idéia do que fazer, já estamos aqui há algum tempo e não saiu nada.

Adrienne: Quem sou eu pra obrigar vocês a alguma coisa. Mas eu não vou ficar parada esperando que o demônio do olho amarelo, realize seus planos.

Dean: E o que a senhora vai fazer?

Adrienne: Do jeito que vejo só há uma solução.

Dean: E qual seria?

Adrienne: Você já vai saber.

_Adrienne se levanta, vai ao escritório e retorna com um livro. Ela olha pra Ryan que diz:_

Ryan: Você não ta pensando. . . ?

Kevin: Mais é muito arriscado. . .

Sam: O que é arriscado?

Kevin: Tem certeza Adrienne?

Adrienne: Tenho

Dean: O que vai fazer?

Sam: Você não vai conjurar um demônio vai?

Dean: Você não seria louca?

Adrienne: Só seria louca se não soubesse o que estou fazendo. Você quer respostas não quer, sei exatamente como te-las.

Dean: Ah ta e desde quando demônios falam a verdade.

Adrienne: Na verdade ele não é bem um demônio, é um espírito, que esta no inferno. Dean: Pêra ai deixa eu ver se entendi, você tem amiguinhos no inferno, e esqueceu de contar isso pra gente. Vamos embora Sam, isso aqui não ta me cheirando bem.

Sam: Adrienne quem é esse espírito? Me desculpe, mas é estranho e meu irmão tem razão, se ele está no inferno é porque boa coisa não fez aqui na terra.

Adrienne: Pessoas boas também vão pro inferno Sam, assim como o seu pai.

_Sam nota que nesse momento Dean fica triste, uma vez que foi pra salva-lo que John fez o pacto com o Yed._

Sam: Você ainda não respondeu quem é esse espírito.

Dean: Não é nosso pai é?

Adrienne: Infelizmente não, até tentei contato com ele, mas é impossível, o pacto que ele fez, não permite ou ele não quer falar comigo. O espírito que falo é o do Alex, ele se suicidou há quatro anos, e como sabe, não importa o que você fez de bom aqui na terra, o suicídio não é perdoável. Você vai pro inferno, direto, sem julgamento.

Dean: Vocês eram amigos?

Kevin: Amigos? Namorados, iam casar.

Sam: Ele sabia do que você fazia?

Ryan: Ele caçava também.

_Dean engole seco, e Sam nota que o irmão estava com ciúmes._

Dean: É. . . Por que ele se matou?

Adrienne: Desculpe, mas isso não é da sua conta. Já vou alertando é um ritual muito poderoso e arriscado então se prepare.

Vamos começar?Vamos para o porão, coloquem sal na porta e na janela.

Dean: Sal? Mas isso não vai impedir que ele apareça?

Ryan: Não é pra ele.

Sam: É pra quem?

Adrienne: Uma pequena porta se abrirá do inferno, por isso todo cuidado é pouco, são apenas alguns segundos, mas o suficiente pra que um convidado indesejado apareça, se algum demônio conseguir atravessar essa porta fica preso aqui.

Dean: Sam não sei não, essa garota é doida.

Adrienne: Dean não preciso de ninguem assustado aqui, se quiser pode sair.

Dean: A educação manda lembrança viu. Eu fico e não estou com medo, só que não estou confiando. . .

Sam: Dean fica quieto, Adrienne tem certeza que o Alex pode ajudar?

Adrienne: Não posso garantir Sam, se tiver outra idéia me avise, estou aberta a sugestões. . .

_Adrienne abre o livro e começa a ler, algumas palavras Sam conseguia entender, pois se tratavam de latim, outras não, pois eram grego e aramaico. De repente uma luz, forte ilumina todo o porão e um homem jovem aparece._

Adrienne: Oi Alex

Alex: Chamou meu anjo.

Adrienne: Bom te ver, senti saudade.

Alex: Hei essa frase é minha. Ryan, Kevin como vão?

Ryan e Kevin: Bem

_Dean nesse momento tenta quebrar o clima nostálgico que pairou no ar._

Dean: É não nos apresentaram, mas sou. . .

Alex: Dean Winchester e esse ao seu lado é Sam Winchester, sei quem vocês são.

Dean: É Sam você não é o único que faz sucesso.

Alex: Pela reunião já devo imaginar qual é o assunto.

Adrienne: Você deve saber algo sobre os médiuns e sobre a guerra.

Alex: O que querem saber? Já devo avisar que só sei o que escuto aqui e ali, sabe como é não sou da divisão especial, eles não confiam em mim.

Adrienne: Sabe quantos são?

Alex: A quantidade exata não, mas sei que todos nasceram em1983.

Kevin: Mas eu sou mais novo que isso.

Alex: Você é o único Kevin, a razão desconheço, mas os demais incluindo Sam nasceram nessa data. E tem mais haverá uma seleção dos mais fortes, pelo que sei Sam e Kevin ficaram de fora, já que eles não têm duvida do potencial dos dois. Me parece que essa seleção já começou, e ao final dela a guerra terá seu inicio.

Sam: Como eu e o Kevin vamos mudar?

Alex: Não vão. O lado negro de vocês vai aflorar, a não ser que controlem seus poderes, principalmente você Kevin, pois não sabemos quais são eles.

Sam: Mas eu também não sei os meus.

Alex: Sabe sim, a telesinese, por exemplo, você conseguiu mover aquela estante só com a mente, o medo de perder seu irmão fez com que esse poder se revelasse. Precisam tomar cuidado, o demônio do olho amarelo, vai se aproveitar disso, dos medos e dos seus pontos fracos. Que fica claro que do Sam é o Dean e o seu Kevin é a Adrienne e o Ryan.

Alex: Por falar em você Ryan, fiquei sabendo do que fez, é preciso muita coragem e muito amor. E você Adrienne não deveria recriminá-lo, pois faria o mesmo por todos aqueles que você ama.

Adrienne: Eu sei. Acha que existe uma forma de salva-lo?

Alex: Uma coisa de cada vez Adrienne, primeiro o Kevin e o Sam, não se preocupe há um jeito. Ryan tem dez anos, vai salva-lo antes do tempo se esgotar.

Adrienne: Graças a Deus.

_Alex trazia muitas informações. . . Mas será que eram confiáveis? Por que será que ele se suicidou? Será que há realmente uma forma de libertar Ryan do pacto? E por que será que Alex não falou sobre a segunda parte do pacto?_

_Continua. . . _


	15. Chapter 15

_Ryan fica surpreso, não imaginava que um pacto pudesse ser quebrado, mas em nada essa noticia o deixava aliviado, pois não era só a sua alma que fazia parte do acordo, tinha algo mais. . . Algo que ele não revelaria a ninguem._

Alex: Quando chegar o momento, lhe direi o que fazer.

Adrienne: Serei grata eternamente.

_Alex sorri._

Alex: Voltando ao assunto, vocês devem estar preparados, e avisar quantos caçadores puder.

Dean: Como assim?

Alex: Simples, é uma guerra que esta vindo ai. Demônios, versus humanos, e não se esqueçam eles estão em vantagem. E bom se prepararem, haverá muitas baixas, principalmente do lado de vocês.

Adrienne: Sabe que não podemos confiar em ninguem, o Gordon já caçou o Sam, não vou arriscar a vida do meu irmão.

Alex: É um risco que você tem que correr.

Adrienne: De jeito nenhum, os humanos sabem ser piores que demônios quando querem.

Alex: Pense bem então, vai precisar de ajuda vocês cinco não serão suficientes.

Adrienne: Isso se aquele maldito conseguir formar o exercito, pois é o que pretendo impedir.

Alex: Só há um jeito e não creio que você e Dean estão dispostos a fazê-lo.

Sam: a fazer o que?

_Nesse instante Alex olha pra Adrienne e pra Dean_

Alex: Meu tempo esta acabando, tem que me mandar de volta, mais alguma pergunta?

Ryan: Acho que não, obrigado por tudo cara.

Kevin: Não Alex o que a Adrienne e o Dean podem fazer?

Alex: Na hora certa você saberá.

E não há nada o que agradecer já fiz parte da família.

Adrienne: E continua sendo.

Alex: Só que já não ocupo mais um lugar especial no seu coração.

_Nesse momento Alex olha pra Dean._

Adrienne: Sempre terá um lugar especial pra você no meu coração. E eu juro que ainda vou descobrir um jeito de te tirar de lá. Alem do que foi minha. . .

Alex: Não diz isso, faria tudo de novo, só sinto que ele não tenha resistido esta na hora de seguir a sua vida, já faz tempo que eu. . . Você sabe.

Adrienne: Alex eu não. . .

Alex: Não precisa dizer nada. Fico feliz que esteja deixando o passado pra trás. Não quero que continue sozinha, não negue mais o que esta sentindo, você me fez muito feliz, esta na hora de ser feliz novamente. Não se preocupe comigo, vou ficar bem.

_Adrienne começa a ler o ritual novamente,_ _uma luz vai aparecendo bem devagar, e antes de ir embora, Alex diz._

Alex: Adrienne obrigado pelas orações, não sabe o bem que me fazem e Dean você tem sorte, a mesma que tive um dia, cuide dela, não sabe como ela é maravilhosa.

_Alex desaparece. Dean fica sem ação, o que aquele espírito queria dizer? Pra ele na realidade, tudo aquilo serviu apenas pra uma coisa. . . Deixa-lo mais confuso._

Ryan: É a coisa ta feia.

Sam: Pelo que vejo temos duas opções.

Dean: E quais seriam?

Sam: Acreditamos no que o Alex falou, e nos preparamos pra guerra ou seguimos o plano do Dean e damos um tempo na caçada.

Dean: A gente pode fazer os dois, enquanto a gente da um tempo, a gente se prepara, treina sei lá.

Kevin: Pera ai enquanto as outras pessoas? A gente vai deixa que elas passem pelo que a gente passou?

Ryan: Acho que não é hora de bancar o bom samaritano.

Kevin: é como o Sam disse, não adianta fugir. Seja o que for eu vou encara.

Sam: Eu to com o Kevin, não importa o que aconteça, vou enfrenta seja lá o que for.

Adrienne: É isso mesmo que querem?

Dean: Vai concordar com eles? E aquele papo, de faço tudo pra proteger meus irmãos acabou?

Adrienne: É por isso mesmo, hora de ser racional Dean, se não os apoiarmos, eles vão agir por conta própria, e vão correr mais riscos.

Dean: Você tem razão.

Ryan: Até que o dia não foi perdido, Alex nos deu bastantes informações, que serão muito úteis.

Kevin: A principal é que há um jeito de te salvar.

Ryan: Verdade. E ai o que vamos fazer?

Adrienne: Nós três continuar a caçar, não podemos dar bandeira, temos uma vaga idéia do que ira acontecer, já é alguma coisa, e entre uma caçada e outra, vamos treinar, hora de vocês aprenderem coisas novas, principalmente decorar alguns exorcismos. O que me faz lembrar de te dar os parabéns Sam, você sabe muitos de cor não é?

Sam: ah isso não é nada demais.

Adrienne: É sim, quando chegar à hora será muito útil. E vocês? O que vão fazer?

Dean: O mesmo que vocês. Vamos cair na estrada, mas manteremos contato, qualquer coisa nos avise, que faremos o mesmo, como você disse estamos nessa juntos.

Adrienne: Tudo bem, fiquem hoje, amanha vocês viajam, aconteceu tanta coisa, é bom descansarem, mais um pouco.

Dean: Ta certo, amanhã bem cedo vamos embora.

_O dia transcorre normalmente, se é que se pode dizer que a vida daqueles cinco era normal. Enquanto Ryan e Kevin estavam assistindo a um jogo de futebol, Adrienne estava na sala de ginástica, e Sam e Dean conversavam no quarto._

Sam: Tanta coisa a gente descobriu em tão pouco tempo, não é.

Dean: Nem me fale. Ainda bem que a gente vai embora amanhã.

Sam: Vai sentir falta dela não é?

Dean: Ta de brincadeira? Daquela louca? Mais nem em sonho.

Sam: Dean não mente, no hospital. . .

Dean: No hospital eu estava com pena, é diferente. Agora ela ta ótima, até um jeito de salvar o irmão ela descobriu então. . .

Sam: Já entendi você fico com ciúme do ex namorado.

Dean: Ex? Aquilo lá mais me pareceu atual.

Sam: Dean ta querendo enganar quem? Até o Alex percebeu que tem alguma coisa rolando entre vocês. E pelo jeito a Adrienne também ta sentindo o mesmo.

Dean: Vamos muda de assunto, será que o gasparzinho é confiável? Por que será que ele se matou? Acho que isso tem haver com ela, lembra no hospital quando ela disse que não ia suporta vê outra pessoa que ela ama morrer por culpa dela.

Sam: Não sei se foi isso, só sei que a Adrienne viu o Alex se suicidar.

Dean: Como sabe disso?

Sam: O Kevin me contou aquele dia que saímos pra conversar

Dean: Quando pretendia me contar?

Sam: AH! Sei lá Dean acho que esqueci. O que será que ele quis dizer com talvez você e a Adrienne não estejam dispostos a fazer? Você sabe de alguma coisa não é Dean? Você e a Adrienne sabem como impedir essa guerra, mas não querem dizer. E isso tem haver comigo e com o Kevin não tem?

Dean: Não sei de nada Sam, você mesmo viu que ele disse que na hora certa nós vamos saber. Se eu soubesse alguma coisa te diria.

Quer saber chega de segredinho, se ela quiser ajuda com o irmãozinho dela, vai ter que me conta direitinho essa historia.

Sam: Dean aonde você vai?

Dean: Fala com a namorada do gasparzinho.

Sam: Isso não vai prestar.

_Na sala. . ._

Ryan: E ai Dean vem assistir o jogo com a gente.

Dean: Depois. Queria falar com a sua irmã, aonde ela ta?

Kevin: Na sala de ginástica.

Dean: Mas ela não deveria estar descansando?

Ryan: Não a conhece, a gente até que tentou, mas teimosa do jeito que é quem disse que escuta!

Dean: Ta e onde fica essa sala? Essa casa é enorme.

Kevin: Rsrsrsrsr, perto da casa da piscina. Quer que te leve lá?

Dean: Não pode deixar.

_Depois que Dean sai. . . _

Ryan: Não acho uma boa idéia deixa os dois sozinhos. Pelo que o Alex falou. . .

Kevin: Se for verdade ótimo, você sabe que não foi fácil pra ela. Depois do Alex ela não se interessou por ninguem, você não quer que ela seja feliz?

Ryan: É claro que quero.

Kevin: Então esquece esse ciúme e deixa ela decidir o que fazer. Olha lá meu time fez um gol. Hoje vai se goleada.

Ryan: Mais que droga, já cansei de dizer que essa defesa é uma porcaria. Mas voltando ao assunto, vou deixa bem claro, se ele magoa-la. . . Ele ta ferrado.

Kevin: Ai você pode conta comigo rsrsrsr.

_Na sala de ginástica Adrienne estava praticando boxe. . ._

_Dean fica um tempo analisando a caçadora que batia no saco de areia com grande fúria, mas, ao mesmo tempo com tristeza. _

Dean: O Mike Tyson de saias.

Adrienne: Ah é você? O que faz aqui?

Dean: Quer dizer que também luta boxe? Não sabia desse seu lado.

Adrienne: Ah muita coisa que não sabe ao meu respeito.

Dean: É isso que me assusta

Adrienne: Como é?

Dean: Olha vou ser direto. Não sei se posso confiar em você.

Adrienne: Ta no seu direito.

Dean: Não isso ta errado, você deveria querer me convencer.

Adrienne: Acho que ações falam por palavras, quando chegar à hora você decide se confia ou não, só não despreze todas as coisas que descobriu aqui.

Dean: Ta ai como posso confiar na palavra de um fantasma?

Adrienne: Ele não é um fantasma.

Dean: Ta, você já disse é o espírito do seu namorado que se suicidou. Foi pro inferno e que você consegue invocar, disso eu já sei. Quero saber por que ele se matou?

Adrienne: Já disse não é da sua conta.

Dean: A partir do momento que envolve a mim e ao meu irmão é da minha conta sim. E se não me contar vou investigar por conta própria, e pode ter certeza que vou acabar descobrindo.

Adrienne: Não tem esse direito, isso só desrespeito a mim e a minha família. Você se acha muito esperto, não é? Banca o fortão. . . Então ta se é assim que quer te conto tudo com uma condição.

Dean: E qual seria?

Adrienne: Uma luta entre eu e você, se me vencer falo tudo o que quiser saber, agora se eu vencer, vai esquecer esse assunto pra sempre.

Dean: Tem certeza que é isso que quer, não quero te machucar.

_Adrienne joga um par de luvas pra Dean e antes de colocar o protetor diz:_

Adrienne: E não vai, o único que vai se machucar é você.

_Os dois começam a lutar, no inicio Dean estava levando melhor, só que tudo não passava de um plano de Adrienne, quando Dean já se dava como vitorioso, Adrienne lhe da um soco que faz com que o mais velho dos Winchester vai a nocaute._

Adrienne: Nunca subestime uma mulher Dean Winchester, já devia saber disso.

Dean: Você é boa de briga, tenho que admitir.

_Adrienne joga uma toalha e uma garrafa de água pra Dean_

Adrienne: Você também.

Dean: Você venceu como sou um homem de palavra, pode deixar que. . .

Adrienne: Quer mesmo saber o que houve com o Alex?

Dean: Quero.

Adrienne: Então ta. . . Senti-se ai que vou te contar.

_Continua. . . _


	16. Chapter 16

Adrienne: Um ano antes de o Alex morrer ele exorcizou um demônio, só que esse era um dos filhos daquele maldito demônio do olho amarelo. No ano seguinte aquele filho da mãe voltou e conseguiu capturar o Alex, com a ajuda da Missouri descobri onde ele estava, e fui atrás dele sozinha. . . Foi o maior erro que cometi, pois tudo era uma armadilha.

_Quatro anos atrás. . . _

_Adrienne encontra Alex em uma casa abandonada, amarrado a uma cadeira, com cortes no rosto e por todo o corpo._

Adrienne: Alex acorda, sou eu, vim te buscar.

Alex: O que esta fazendo aqui?

Demônio: Olha o que temos aqui, uma reunião familiar papai, mamãe. . . e o filhinho. Esta de quantos meses Adrienne? Dois. . .Talvez três?

Adrienne: Não é da sua conta.

Demônio: Claro que é da minha conta ora, seu querido Alex me mandou de volta pra aquele lugar, quando contei ao papai que Alex era seu namoradinho, me deixou voltar para retribuir o favor.

_O demônio prende Adrienne na parede_

Alex: NÃOOOO! Amor você esta bem?

Adrienne: Estou sim! Quem é seu pai?

Demônio: Alguém que você, sua família e a do Alex conhecem muito bem. Ele tem olhos lindos. . . amarelos.

Alex: Desgraçado! Faz o que quiser comigo, mas deixa minha mulher e o meu filho em paz.

Demônio: Olha que coisa mais meiga o papai quer se sacrifica pelo filhinho e pela namoradinha. Nada disso vocês dois vão ter que pagar, seria muito fácil eu te matar, um sacrifício desses, te mandaria pra um lugar legal. Deixe me pensar. . . O que fazer para vocês sofrerem muito? Já sei, quer que sua namorada e seu filhote de caçador fiquem vivos? Mate-se.

Adrienne: O que?

Alex: Se eu fizer isso você a deixa livre?

Demônio: Com certeza, ao contrario de vocês humanos nós temos palavra.

Adrienne: Alex não, o Ryan ta chegando, não faz isso, por favor.

Demônio: Ora cala-se Adrienne. Então Alex? Estou esperando, é isso ou eu a mato e você vai viver pra sempre carregar a culpa da morte do seu filho e de sua namorada. Já que gosta tanto de mandar ao outros para o inferno, chegou à hora de você saber como ele é. . . Pessoalmente.

Alex: Eu faço, amor me perdoa, cuide bem do nosso filho. . . Eu te amo.

_O demônio entrega uma arma pra Alex_.

Adrienne: Não faz isso, por favor. NÃOOOOOOO

_O demônio solta Adrienne da parede, ela corre até o corpo de Alex. _

Adrienne: Alex, por favor, fala comigo, fala comigo, não me deixa.

_Adrienne começa a chorar_

Adrienne: Desgraçado, maldito, eu juro que vou acabar com você e todos da sua raça.

Demônio: Acho que devia se preocupar com seu filho, já reparou que esta sangrando?

_Fim do Flashback _

Dean: Então vocês iam ter um filho. . .

Adrienne: Aquele maldito desapareceu, não consegui chegar a tempo no hospital e acabei perdendo o bebê. Eu o vi morrer e não pude fazer nada, e agora mais uma vez uma das pessoas que eu amo pode morrer por minha culpa.

Dean: Hei, não foi sua culpa, a culpa e daquele maldito e se serve de consolo, eu matei os dois filhos daquele desgraçado.

Adrienne: Eu sei, seu pai me contou. Você sem saber fez vingança à morte do Alex, coisa que eu deveria ter feito, mas nunca consegui encontra-los.

Dean: Aqueles desgraçados quase mataram o Sam também. Você acha que aquilo que o Alex disse, sobre não estarmos dispostos a fazer, tem relação com o que meu pai nos falou?

Adrienne: Com certeza. Estou estranhando o Kevin não vir me perguntar sobre isso.

Dean: Então é bom ele ficar longe do Sam, porque ele já veio com o interrogatório, se eu sabia de alguma coisa, o que eu tava escondendo.

Adrienne: E você disse o que?

Dean: Disse que não sabia de nada.

Adrienne: Isso ta ficando perigoso, do jeito que as coisas vão não vai demora pra eles descobrirem.

Dean: Não diz isso nem brincando.

Adrienne: Se isso acontecer, não sei como será a reação deles.

_Adrienne e Dean ficam conversando mais um tempo, sobre o Yed e sobre Alex, até que finalmente Dean toma coragem e resolve falar sobre a relação deles._

Dean: Você ta diferente?

Adrienne: Diferente como?

Dean: Distante, fria. Depois do que aconteceu entre a gente, achei. . .

Adrienne: Achou o que Dean? Foi só um beijo nada mais.

Dean: Não vem com essa historia que você sabe muito bem que não foi só isso. E não foi um foram três e se não me engano no hospital foi você que me beijou.

Adrienne: Dean eu estava morrendo. . .

Dean: E você não sabe como fiquei nunca pensei que uma mulher fosse mexer comigo, como você ta fazendo.

Adrienne: Dean não adianta isso não vai funcionar. . .

Dean: Diz isso olhando nos meus olhos. Diz que não ta sentindo nada. Diz olhando na minha cara que você não me quer assim como eu te quero.

_Adrienne não consegue, tentava fugir daquele sentimento, mas era cada vez mais difícil, encarar aqueles olhos verdes e dizer não, era impossível._

Adrienne: Dean eu não posso. . . Não devo. . .

_Dean não deixou que ela terminasse, a calou com um beijo. Um beijo que ao mesmo tempo era doce e cheio de desejo. _

Dean: Sei que sofreu muito pelo Alex e pelo seu filho, mas é como ele disse, esta na hora de você se deixar ser feliz, você não teve culpa. Ainda vai negar que senti alguma coisa por mim?

Adrienne: Acho. . . Acho que não.

_Os dois sorriem e se beijam mais uma vez_

Dean: É eu to ferrado.

Adrienne: Por quê?

Dean: Já esqueceu que o Ryan disse que se eu chegasse perto de você eu ia ser a próxima caça dele? Bom eu fiz mais do que chegar perto rsrsrs.

Adrienne: Esta com medo do meu irmão?

Dean: É claro que não, o risco vale a pena.

_E os dois se beijam mais uma vez. _

Adrienne: Olha a hora, melhor entrarmos.

Dean: É porque pelo tamanho dessa casa, a gente só vai chegar amanha.

Adrienne e Dean: Rsrsrs

Dean: É serio, essa casa é enorme, isso tudo é de vocês?

Adrienne: Herança da família da minha mãe, eles tinham muito dinheiro, e meus avós só tiveram dois filhos, minha mãe e o tio Lary. Nunca tivemos problemas financeiros.

Dean: Pelo menos isso.

Adrienne: Se bem que eu trocaria tudo isso, pelos meus pais vivos, e pela segurança dos meus irmãos.

_Quando eles entram na casa, fingem que nada aconteceu. E encontram Sam, Kevin e Ryan na sala conversando. _

Ryan: Que demora

Kevin: Estavam fazendo o que posso saber?

Adrienne: Conversando

Sam: Conversando? Sei.

Dean: Hei que tal para com a gracinha? Não tão vendo a minha cara não?

Sam: O que aconteceu? Não vai me dize que. . .

Kevin: A Adrienne te bateu?

Ryan: Essa é minha irmã.

Sam: O que aconteceu? Por que brigaram?

Adrienne: Na verdade não brigamos, estava treinando Boxe, e seu irmão achou que era melhor que eu. Já viram o resultado. Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão mole.

Dean: Hei você me pegou desprevenido, ainda quero uma revanche.

Adrienne: Quer apanhar mais? Um outro dia talvez.

Sam: Mano, acho que encontrou à garota perfeita pra você.

Dean: Sam cala a boca.

Kevin: Como vocês demoraram pedi umas pizzas para o jantar, fiz mal?

Adrienne: Não tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho, quando as pizzas chegarem me avisem.

_Adrienne sobe as escadas e vai para o seu quarto. Os outros ficam na sala esperando as pizzas. Quando elas chegam, os garotos chamam Adrienne e vão comer. O jantar transcorreu bem, depois todos foram dormir. Quer dizer todos menos Dean que queria se despedir de Adrienne "direito". Ao ver que o irmão mais novo, não corria o risco de acordar Dean foi até o quarto de Adrienne. Para a sorte dele Adrienne não tinha trancado a porta._

Adrienne: O que faz aqui?

Dean: Vim me despedir de você.

Adrienne: Você vai embora de manha, não agora, ainda vamos nos ver.

Dean: Queria me despedir direito.

Adrienne: Como direito?

Dean: Assim

_Dean a beija apaixonado, não tinha mais porque negar, ele estava mesmo apaixonado pela caçadora e ela também, ele podia sentir, agora ele sabia como Sam se sentia ao lado de Jess, era algo inexplicável, um frio na barriga, que ele adorava sentir, pela primeira vez na vida, se permitia isso._

Adrienne: Vai Dean, amanhã você tem que pegar a estrada cedo.

Dean: Eu sei, mas, quero ficar um pouco mais com você. Só Deus sabe quando nos veremos de novo.

Adrienne: Eu sei, agora vai.

_Dean sobe protestos atende aos pedidos de Adrienne, não queria algo mais, só ficar perto dela. Dean já ia saindo quando Adrienne o chama._

Adrienne: Dean tranca a porta.

_Dean entendeu o recado, trancou a porta e foi até Adrienne a beijou e lhe sussurrou no ouvido._

Dean: Tem certeza?

Adrienne: Absoluta.

_Os dois se beijam e fazem amor. Uma noite que os dois jamais esqueceriam._

_No meio da noite Dean acorda, com Adrienne dormindo em seus braços, não conseguia explicar que sentimento era aquele. Só sabia que era muito bom, mas teve medo. Medo de que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho, foi ai que a jovem despertou._

Adrienne: Acordado por quê? Já esta na hora de irem?

Dean: Não, ainda são três da manhã.

Adrienne: O que foi?

Dean: Nada tava aqui pensando. . .

Adrienne: No que?

Dean: Eu não quero forçar nada, não quero que diga nada, se não for o que realmente sente, mas eu não posso ir embora sem te dizer uma coisa. E quero que acredite quando eu digo que você é a primeira e vai ser a única pra quem eu falo isso.

Adrienne: Dean esta me assustando.

_Dean se ajeita na cama e fazendo com que Adrienne o olhe nos olhos._

Dean: Pode parecer cedo demais, mas eu nunca senti isso por alguém. . . Eu te amo.

Adrienne: Dean eu. . .

Dean: Não precisa dizer nada, sei que o Alex foi e será sempre importante pra você, vocês passaram por muita coisa juntos, iam até ter um filho. . . Não estou pedindo pra me amar como você o amou e acho que ainda ama. . .Só estou pedindo uma chance, uma oportunidade pra te fazer feliz.

Adrienne: Dean eu amei o Alex, muito.

Dean: Eu entendo.

Adrienne: Alex alem de tudo era meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro, depois que ele se foi eu achei que nunca mais ia sentir o que estou sentindo agora. . .

Dean: Sentindo o que?

Adrienne: Amor Dean, não sei explicar como aconteceu, nem porque, só sei que eu também te amo. . .

_Ao ouvir essas palavras Dean a beija, juntos os dois esqueciam de todos os problemas. Passaram o restante da noite assim se amando. No outro dia, eles acordam antes dos demais. _

Dean: Me promete que não vai dar uma de mulher maravilha?

Adrienne: Olha só quem fala? Que eu saiba é você que vive bancando o super homem.

Dean: To falando sério, qualquer coisa me liga.

Adrienne: Você também

Dean: Vou sentir saudade.

Adrienne: Eu também, agora ta na hora de você ir pro seu quarto, o Sam já deve estar acordando.

Dean: E daí? Que eu saiba não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

Adrienne: Eu sei, mas se você não for agora, não vou deixar você sair mais daqui.

_Adrienne o beija_

_Quando Dean chega no quarto. . ._

Sam: E ai Romeu como foi a noite

Dean: E ai o que?

Sam: Como e ai? Não menti Dean acordei de madrugada e você não estava no quarto, e você esta com uma cara de apaixonado.

Dean: Sam não enche, já arrumou suas coisas?

Sam: Já estava só esperando o Romeu chegar pra arruma as dele. A gente não ia sai bem cedo.

Dean: Não íamos, nós vamos. E da pra para com essa história de Romeu? Nem sei quem é esse cara, é algum amigo seu da faculdade?

Sam: Dean, pelo amor de Deus me diz que pelo menos você já ouviu fala em Romeu e Julieta?

Dean: Quem?

Sam: William Shakespeare?

Dean: Sam quem são esses e o que eles tem haver com a conversa?

Sam: Nada Dean. Então vamos?

_Os dois descem as escadas, e vão se despedir de todos._

Adrienne: Não sem antes tomarem café

Sam: Vou sentir falta da sua comida

Adrienne: Nossa Sam só da comida?

Sam: Claro que não (e em tom mais baixo diz) cunhada.

Ryan: O que?

Sam: Nada não.

Dean: Temos que ir, obrigado por tudo e qualquer coisa nos ligue.

_Eles se despedem, a hora mais difícil, era o momento de Dean e Adrienne se despedirem. . .Quando ela ao abraçá-lo sussurra em seu ouvido._

Adrienne: Obrigada por tudo vou sentir saudade.

Dean: Eu também, se cuida. Vamos Sam.

Sam: Claro (em tom baixo) Romeu.

_E assim Dean e Sam deixam os irmãos Sullivan e a cidade de Columbus para trás, lugar em que descobriram coisas muito importantes. E principalmente conheceram pessoas, que lhes ajudarão muito na batalha contra o Yed. E Dean principalmente, encontrou algo que pensou que não fosse merecedor. . . O amor._

_Fim._

**

* * *

**

Brincadeira! Espero que tenham gostado e não percam a segunda parte de Eles São como nós. Ah e obrigada pelas Reviews.

Continua. . .


End file.
